Breathe the Cold
by Redbug
Summary: When Ginny is sorted into Slytherin to make peace, what will happen? D/G
1. Eyes of Stone

Eyes of stone 

I felt his cold, grey eyes on me.  Searching me; whether for weakness or for feelings, I will never know.  I kept my head down though, just enjoying my meal.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione chatting enthusiastically about school, sit beside me.  My friend Jillian is giving me worried glances.  I am usually talking my head off, but right now I am silent.  I hate the way he makes me feel!  Like I am some helpless little kid.  I am 15 years old; I am not a child anymore.  I don't need anyone to protect me!  He cannot scare me!  I will _not allow it.  With that statement firmly placed in my mind, I look up to stare equally into his eyes.  But, my anger is put aside for split second—and I get lost in his mysterious grey eyes.  He was startled for a moment to see me staring at him and his eyes quickly shielded any emotion any emotion.  But right before that instant I saw something, could it have been concern?  The smirk he had plastered his face made me forget all the niceness I thought he could have.  I stared angrily at him, but his eyes were only amused.  I broke eye contact first, only because Ron was screaming my name and Harry was watching me intently.  I had gotten over my crush on him since 3rd year.  I had realized he was just another guy.  "What", I said angrily.  _

                "What were you staring at?" he asked suspiciously.  

                "Uh, nothing, look I gotta go, she you later", and with that I was up and out of the Great Hall before he could ask anymore questions, without a backwards glance.  

* * * * *

God that was close!  The last thing I need is for him worrying over me with Malfoy.  It's my battle and I can do it myself.  Ever since the beginning of this year Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, has gone out of his way to make my life miserable.  And do you know what?  I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!  It's bad enough that I was so good in potions and charms with Slytherin both.  I mean its bad enough Snape picks on me, but know Malfoy does too.  It seems Snape likes the idea of partnering me up with Malfoy.  I mean just because I am a Weasley doesn't mean he has a right to pick on me.  

I reached the common room and said the password, "Hogwarts, a History."  Can you tell Hermione is a Perfect?  No surprise there.  The common room was not crowded because everyone was eating dinner in the great hall.  Now, because I have two classes with 6th year and the rest with 5th, I have my own room.  It's great!  I was so happy when they told me.  The room is lavender with a giant glass door, that when you open it, you can stand on a balcony.  It is by the lake so it is a wonderful view.  I have my own little desk where I write stories or poems or where I draw.  I have my own baby-blue over-stuffed stair, right next to my bookshelf where I can read.  The bed is like everyone else's but I have white curtains instead of red.  They still have the Gryffindor sign, don't worry.  I sat on my bed and started my homework.  They were loading it on since Christmas break is coming up.  I am going to stay here for Christmas Break and spend it with Jillian.  She really is a great friend.  After my first year, it was hard finding friends, but Jillian was one of a kind.  She didn't care that I was possessed and almost killed people.  She like me because of me, and we have been best friends ever since.  Really the only horrible thing about this year is…..Malfoy. 

* * * * * * *

You idiot!!  Draco mentally slapped himself.  He was starring at Ginny for the 100th time that night, and was concerned.  She was usually chatting with her friends and sending potter love looks, but not tonight.  She was just eating keeping her head down.  I smirked.  She was probably sad Potter wasn't paying attention to her.  Goyle, on my right, just said something forcing me to look away.  "What," I said venomously.  

                "W-who are you looking ate-I mean at?"  I rolled my eyes.  He couldn't even talk.  

                "Nothing, I was just thinking about what I should do to people who interrupt me when I am thinking."  I said it as icily and deadly as I could.  That should get him to stop.  He looked at me than at my biceps and gulped.  He went back to talking with Blaise.  I smirked at him.  I was so scrawny anymore.  The fact was, I really didn't need Goyle or Crabbe to protect me.  From playing Quidditch and slaving for my "father" in the manner, I had gotten biceps and muscles.  I was tall too.  Taller than Potter, although he too had developed muscles.  I took one more concerned glance at Weasley, but I was surprised to see her looking at me.  I quickly shielded any emotion.  I put on my best smirk.  We were having a staring contest.  I was very amused with her courage.  I didn't think she had it in her.  Her brother was saying something and she reluctantly looked away.  At first she was mad, but became flustered and quickly left the Great Hall.  I watched her leave until she was out of sight.  The three musketeers went back to their conversation like she didn't even exist.  

* * * * * * * *

                When I went to the Slytherin common room, I was followed by Pansy.  How annoying is she?!  Just because I went to ball in 4th year with her she thinks I love her.  Well, I hate her.  She is so stuck up.  I just wish the Dark Lord would do us all a favor and kill her.  But, it's not like I would really wish death upon someone, because I wouldn't.  I am really not like that.  Yes, I am mean but I would not kill or wish someone would be killed.  My father on the other hand, thinks I want to become just like him.  Thinks I want to become a Death Eater.  When I turn seven-teen next year, I will inherit the infamous Dark Mark.  If I had it my way I would be on the go side trying to kill Voldemort.  I wish….I just wish that I could be treated like someone good.  Everyone thinks I am the ultimate evil.  But, I am not.  Oh, well maybe someday I really could be on the good side.  

                As I am lying in my bed my thoughts drift to a certain Red head.  Nooo, not Ron…..Ginny.  I really shouldn't be thinking about her.  I have to stop.  This is why I pick on her.  She wormed her way into my heart and she doesn't even know it.  I just think if I be mean to her I might forget my feelings for her.  She doesn't even notice me.  I am just Malfoy: Mean, a creep, Mudblood hater, Muggle hater, faithful to the dark lord for life, no mercy, cold as ice, and eyes of stone.

What did you think?  Coments? Questions? R&R


	2. A Sudden Change in House

Ok... most characters don't belong to me.  They belong to J.K. and I will forever envy her talent and only hope that I could become a good as writer as her. (I seriously doubt that) Anyway…hope you enjoy this chapter. 

A Sudden Change in House

            Oh my god!  I think I am going to throw up!  I had another incident with Malfoy today.  I was walking through the courtier on the 4th floor, right after I had Charms.  I was minding my own business and thinking about a poem that I had to jot down before I forgot when two strong hands seized me.  They pushed me against the wall and my head hit hard.  I didn't even feel it because I was so scared.  I didn't know who it was at the moment but I was pretty sure it was Malfoy.  I looked up into his grey eyes and  my guess was right.  His eyes were so grey, grayer than I have ever seen them.  They looked like dark, grey rain clouds and if I had stared at them any longer I would probably see lighting flash across them, with howling wind.  I realized I was staring and looked away, casting my glance to the floor.   "Well Weasley, we meet again," he said and laughing wickedly at the fright in my eyes.  The laughter cut through me like a knife, its cold tip slicing my skin.  I knew I was scared but I didn't know why.   I got my wits back though, and my fear turned to hate.  

            "I didn't meet you anywhere!" I said bitterly.  He only smirked.  

            "Well, I just thought you could use some pointers, after all I am in Slytherin.  The first rule is always expect the unexpected and two- trust no one.  I would advise you to remember that when the time comes."  He took one hand and gently put a stray piece or red hair behind my ear and vanished, just as quickly as he had appeared.  I was soo confused.  One moment he was being mean and the next he was being gentle?  Malfoy being gentle? Please!  I must have been seeing things.  And what was with the Slytherin rules?  Did he know something I didn't?  The funny thing is that, that wasn't the point in my day when I felt like I had to throw up.  No, it gets worse.

            I was lucky it was dinner time and when I got there the plates were already full.  I sat down quietly hoping Ron wouldn't notice.  Too late.  "Ginny, where were you?" Ron said sharply, but I could tell he really didn't care.  He was only making sure I wasn't making any trouble because Mom would be on his case and we all know how he HATES that.

            "I had to speak with Flitwick about a charm I just can't seem to get the hang of, that's all."  Quick thinking Gin.  This seemed to satisfy him and he started talking to Harry about Quidditch.  Hermione was in her own world, probably worrying that her essay for Snape, that is 6 feet long, is too short.  I am not really fond of Hermione she can really be a bit of a drag.  She always talks about grades and about herself.  I am sure she is totally different around Ron and Harry but I think she just does it around me because I don't think she likes me very much.  I think she still blames me for what happened in my first year.  She doesn't trust me.  I am quite happy with my friendship with Jillian.  Speaking of Jillian she doesn't look like she bought that story one bit.  So, I mouthed across the table, tell you later.  This seemed to satisfy her but she kept glancing at me.  I love it when she is worried about me.  It makes me feel that she cares about me as a friend.  Just then the Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet.  I noticed Malfoy was paying attention and that surprised me.  

            "Students, I would like to wish you all a good Christmas break whether you are staying here or not.  Now, for those of you who are leaving tomorrow morning the carriages will be waiting to take you to the train.  I wish you a safe journey.  And now for those of you who are staying I have a bit of a surprise!  Since not many people are staying one person from each house will have to live at a different house for the whole vacation.  You will have to make friends and peace between the houses.  The four people were chosen because we thought that you would do the best job of finally uniting certain house rivalries," Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables and began again, "Please do not let us down.  I will read names.  Cho Chang…will go to Hufflepuff, (Harry moaned) Jessie Mills…will go to Ravenclaw, Pansy Parkinson…will go to Gryffindor," there were many moans of protest especially from Pansy but Dumbledore went one, "And to Slytherin will go…(Dumbledore paused dramatically and seemed to very amused by its effect) Ginny Weasley.

* *  * * * *

Well, there you have it.  I am sitting in my room.  I have no idea what I am going to do.  Ron was outraged which made me mad because he doesn't even know I exist until something happens that he doesn't like.  Its like I am on a line and Ron can only see me from a certain distance of outrage.  Many people wanted to see how this would turn out said that they wanted to stay.  Dumbledore told them that if they said they were going then they are.  No exceptions.  So now I am sitting up her dreading what tomorrow will bring.  Now I remember what Malfoy had told me.  He said you might want to remember that when the time comes!  He knew.  He knew this was going to happen!  Snape must have told him.  He is going to make my Christmas hell.  The only good thing is that I have my own room.  And thank god because if they left me alone with the Slytherin girls I would probably suffer a long and terrible death.   Dumbledore sent me a letter saying what I was allowed and his expectations.  He also said that if I refuse he will be very disappointed.  I didn't want to disappoint him so I guess I'll just have to do it.  I wrote back to Dumbledore and told him I would do it and try my hardest.  Maybe it won't be so bad.  Being a Slytherin might change the way I look at the world.  It will certainly be a very sudden change indeed. 

* * * * * * * *

            I can't believe Weasley is coming to Slytherin.  Dumbledore told us we had to be nice.  Great.  Just great.  I can't be in the same room as her let alone the same house.  What am I going to do?  I can't stop thinking about her and earlier in the day I could have slapped my self for what I did!  Putting her hair behind her ear.  What will she think?  What was I think?  I can't let her figure me out.  I just can't!  Malfoy's don't fall for Weasley's and that's That!

How was it?  I promise it gets a whole lot better.  And with the rules, I put them in for a reason and you will find out in a later chapter.  R&R (if you feel like it) J  Thanx to all you people who reviewed my last chapter!    


	3. A Friend and A Foe

Ok I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.  As always all characters but Jillian and Katie belong to J.K.    

A friend and a Foe

            I said my good- byes to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  "Don't worry about me, Ron, I will be fine."  I said that but I myself didn't really know if I would be fine.  Heck, I might not even come out alive.  I swallowed hard.  I can't think like that.  I have to look at the positive side before doubtfulness swallowed me up like an angry sea.  I hugged everyone, even Hermione.  I took one more look around trying to remember all the light and happiness because I was almost positive it would be awhile before I saw it again in the dark gloomy dungeons of Slytherin.  Before exiting the common room I took one last glance behind me, knowing I was leaving everything I loved for everything I hated.  

* * * * * * * * 

            I traveled down the cold hallway to the Slytherin dungeons.  I pulled my new cloak tighter.  Even though it was only twelve o'clock it was freezing in the hallway.  My mom and dad bought me a new cloak for winter.  It was an early Christmas present.  I love winter, it is my favorite season.  The cloak was silky black on the outside and a forest green on the inside.  It had a silver clasp that was a G for Ginny and Gryffindor.  I reached the Slytherin door and said the password.  I entered carrying the things that I would need for the two week break.  To my surprise the Slytherin Common room was much like the Gryffindor's only everything was green and black instead of red and gold.  I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Well Weasley, you look more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor.  Maybe you should owl your parent to make the switch."  

            "Leave me alone, Malfoy," I said and made my way to the door of my room which I realized to my horror was right next to Malfoy's. He must be a perfect.  Snape must be behind that one.  Who in their right mind would put Malfoy as a perfect?  I opened the door to my room and my jaw hit the floor.  It was beautiful, with hard wood floors and cream colored walls.  The bed was much like my own in Gryffindor only it had velvety green curtains and the Slytherin Mark.  I looked across the room and noticed I had a glass door like my other room did.  It had a balcony too.  I ran to the door, but I did not go out because Malfoy was standing all the way on the other side with his back to me.  His room must have a door leading to the balcony too.  I will have to make sure my door is locked before I go to sleep.  There was a telescope there too.  My hands itched to touch it.  I can't wait to use it.  I love astronomy.  It is really my favorite subject.  I looked at the rest of my room.  It had desk and a huge wardrobe.  It was filled with Slytherin robes, but I don't think I would be wearing those.  I would wear whatever I wanted since it was break and Muggle clothes were the most comfortable things I owned.  There was a fireplace and surprisingly it was just as warm as the Gryffindor house.  The only thing different was the view of the balcony.  Instead of looking over the lake, it looked over the Forbidden Forest.  That should be fun to watch. I took off my cloak.  I was wearing a black tight pants and a white turtle neck.  My hair was red, long and curly.  Unlike Ron, I loved my hair.

            I opened the door to go back into the common room and to my surprise there was a girl there with dark blonde hair and very blue eyes.  She looked very nice.  "Hello, I am Katie.  I just wanted to say hi and welcome you to the Slytherin Common Room.  You didn't seem to have a very good first impression."  The girl laughed.  It was nice laugh, warm, not cold and full of bitterness like Malfoy's.  Perhaps not all Slytherins lived up to their reputation.  I smiled.  

"Well, hello Katie, I'm Ginny, which you already may know."  Katie smiled too.   "So what year are you in?  I am in 6th," Katie asked.  

"I am in 6th year too.  How come I have never seen you here?" I asked.  

"Oh, I just came here this year.  I am pretty new.  And I don't really hang out with any Slytherins," Katie rolled here eyes, "sometimes they are such babies!"   We both started to laugh.  I could tell we were going to be great friends.  Maybe I could introduce her to Jillian some time.  I walked into the common room with Katie and we both sat down on an overstuffed green chair.  We talked and told stories.  I told her about my brothers and she told me about her sisters.  We laughed for hours.  We had to find something to do before dinner.  I am really glad I found a friend to get me through this.  

            Unknown to them in a dark corner Draco sat watching them very intently.  

* * * * * * *

            Draco was deep in thought.  When she first walked in, he almost fainted.  She looked beautiful… enchanting.  She was wearing a beautiful black and green cloak.  It was very Slytherin like.  The black and green did a lot for her pale akin and Ruby red hair.  It was long and curly.  It added the finishing touches on an already beautiful thing.  She was wearing tight black pants and a tight, white turtle neck.  I had to take a couple breaths.  Was this the quiet, shy Ginny I thought I could over look and step on to make my way to the top?  The scrawny girl who sent flowers and cards to Potter?  I looked at her slim fingers and every so perfect figure.  This couldn't be.  But it was, her freckles and hair were very Weasleyish like.  But it matched her and made her look all the more perfect.  I had to say something and the closest thing to a compliment I could say was "you look more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor.  Maybe you should owl your parent to make the switch."  I hadn't meant it in a bad way, but that is how it came out.  That's all I would allow myself to say.  I went to the balcony to do some thinking. 

            When I got back in I saw Ginny had already made a friend.  I am in the corner now just watching her.  Her laugh captivating and her smile… it was enough to melt ice.  Dammit, it was enough to melt me.  It penetrated my mask that had been building with the years, the mask that even fooled my father.  God this is really going to be hard.  At least we are going to dinner soon.  That might help take my mind off her.  I can't let this happen.  It's hopeless!  I am falling…and, no, I didn't trip over anything.  I am on the edge of a balcony and one shove in any direction determines the way I will fall. 

 * * * * * * *

Dinner was quiet, since there wasn't really anyone in the Hall.  Ginny sat right in

 front of me, and next to Katie.  My heart beat rose, but I chose to ignore it.  The rest of

 the night was uneventful, except when Ron and Harry (the immature boys that they 

were)  has a sword fight with plastic knives.  They battled until Ron stood up, and Harry

 jabbed Ron in the side with his knife.  Ron pretended to be hurt, and fell to the 

ground with a large crash.  Everyone in the Hall was watching.  Harry stood over Ron 

triumphantly, and put his foot on Ron's chest.  He waved his "sword" in the air. Everyone in the in the hall was rolling over in laughter.  Dumbledore who had witnessed the whole seen, stood up and yelled, "Bravo, Bravo!  Will there be a show tomorrow too?  Even Professor Magonagall (a/n Spelling?)cracked a smile.  Dinner was over and everyone was walking back to their common rooms.  As I passed Ron and Harry I couldn't pass the opportunity and said, "As always, Weasley, Potter just stepped right on you.  The fame always belongs to him.  When are you going to realize that you are nothing more than a way for him to gain fame and make his way to the top?  Once he gets there he'll forget about you.  You are only a tool, never forget that."  I smirked.  Harry had jumped up and Granger was holding him down.  I made my way out of the Great Hall.  That was worth it.

* * * * * * *

I climbed into bed.  I was really tired.  Katie and I talked for along time and told jokes.  She is just like Jillian.  It is 10:00 now and I am wiped out.  Today was not as bad as I would have thought.  It really is not that bad down here.  It's not cold either.  Tomorrow night I will use the telescope.  Now, that I think about it Malfoy wasn't that mean.  Maybe he isn't.  Maybe it is just an act.  What he said earlier was as close a complement I have ever gotten from him.  Maybe the meanness is shallow.  Maybe as you get deeper the feelings change.  Maybe you can see the crystal clear feelings instead of the opaque ones he seems to have.  The feelings are the real deal.  Not like when he has this wall around him and what he says is just the opposite?  Wait did I just say that?  This Slytherin thing has taken its toll.  I'll just have to wait and see.  Is he friend or foe?  Could he be more? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

So what did you think?  I am not sure if I spelt proff. M. right.  R&R please.   I hoped you liked this chapter.             


	4. Invisible

OK…this is the 4th chapter.  Sry for my last chapter my computer was acting all crazy and I couldn't get the indented parts to go back to normal!  *Strangles Computer*  But, it will behave this chapter I promise!  We had a little … talk.  Enjoy! J  Sry this chapter took so long!  I went away on vacation and I didn't have a computer to type on! I just could not find time!  Ugh!  I hate that!

Invisible 

            I woke up early this morning.  I looked at my Muggle alarm cloak that I had placed on the end table next to my bed.  6:00.  Well, I should probably get up anyway.  So I got dressed and went out onto the balcony.  To my extreme delight, as I looked around I realized it had snowed.  I pulled my cloak tighter around me.  There was about a foot of snow on the ground.  Perfect!  I looked out into the forest.  The tall pine trees were outlined in white snow.  It sparkled and winked at me from below.  Then I looked deeper at the bottom of the trees.  And right at the edge of the forest was a unicorn.  It was beautiful.  It was whiter that the snow, with gold hooves and a gold horn.  What a beautiful sight.  I ran back inside to get my camera.  I snapped a couple pictures.  It was a Muggle camera.  My father kept it from one of the "disasters" he had to fix.  I rather enjoyed it.  I like how the pictures don't move.  They capture something at a precise moment and it stays that way for eternity.  That is what makes me like Muggle cameras better than magic ones.  I glanced down at my watch.  7:00.  Plenty of time.  I made my way inside and decided to go to the Great Hall for an early breakfast so I can spend the rest of my day outside.  When I got to the Great Hall, I was happy to see that there weren't a lot of people.  I was even happier to see Jillian sitting at the Gryffindor table.  I sat down beside her.  "Hey stranger!  How was your night?"  She looked up and gave me a giant hug.  

            "Ohh I missed you!  How was Slytherin?  Was it evil?  Were you cold?  Come on!  Tell me everything."  She looked up at me expectantly.  I must not keep my people waiting… so I told her everything.  I told her about my room and Katie.  She sounded happy and couldn't wait to meet her.  I told her everything except what Malfoy had told me and that his room was next to mine.  I didn't want to alarm her.  When I was done it was 7:45 and Ron, Harry, and Hermione came into the Hall.  Harry and Ron wanted to know everything and needless to say it was 8:30 before I could escape the excitement and chatter that had broken through.  Unknown to Ginny a figure got up at the same time and followed her out.  

* * * * * *

            The grounds were cold but I had my cloak on.  I decided to walk around the lake.  It had not frozen over.  It reflected the whitish gray sky.  It looked exactly like Malfoy's eyes.  Wait, but, but, that wasn't the reason I wanted to go to the lake.  No, it was because of the distance and I wanted to go for a long walk.  Yeah that's right!  Huh!  Who am I kidding?  That is exactly the reason I wanted to come here.  Oomph!

            I was suddenly knocked to the ground.  Something heavy was on top of me.  Soon I was face to face with the same two eyes I was just coming down here to think about.  "Tsk, Tsk, Weasley.  I see you aren't following the rules . . . you may look like a Slytherin but maybe you still have the brains of a Gryffindor.  You are supposed to be expecting everything.  You were certainly _not expecting that!"_

            "Well of course I wasn't!  People don't normally jump on someone from a tree.  What were you doing up there?  Just waiting for someone unsuspecting to come along, like me?"  He laughed and ignored the question.  A genuine laugh.  "You should laugh more often," I said as he got off me and I took the hand he offered me.  

            "Is that right?  Well, you should hang out with Slytherin more often.  I think you fit in better."  

"Really?" I asked.  

            "Well, yeah, if you just got your rules straight!"  I laughed.  He continued to walk with me around the lake.  Why was he being nice?  Why was I being nice?  We hated each other.  I searched for the hate.  The hate that had been there so long.  The hate that kept growing.  I couldn't find it.  Instead I felt an empty hollow feeling.  I never felt it but I knew all to clearly what it was.  It was fear. It's icy fingers tightening around my chest, squeezing harder and harder.  The fear whispered in my ear, telling me I was alone.  If I had hate I would be alone.  I only had one choice.  I had to break through the wall.  The wall that separated the Weasley's and the Malfoy's.  I had to break the bond, step outside.  But, I was a Weasley.  I wouldn't be alone.  I had my family.  I am not alone.  The fear kept its grip on me.  The icy cold seeping to my heart until I realized the horrible truth.  No matter what I told myself I would always be alone.  But, I didn't want that to happen so I might as well become friends with Malfoy.  I know in my heart it is the right thing to do.  

            "You know what?  You're no so bad."  Am I saying this?  Please tell me I am not saying this.  

            "Well, _you know what?  You're not so bad either…I mean for a Weasley and all."  I know I should have gotten mad at this last comment, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.  I could somehow tell he meant well, he just had to add the last comment because of his instincts.  And right after he said that he shut his eyes and flicked his head, looking away, as if slapping himself for what he said.  So, I decided to surprise him…maybe even give him a heart attack!  We were back by the castle.  Perfect!  I smiled.  He was still looking away, waiting for the explosion.  It never came. _

            "Thanks, Draco!  That was really sweet of you to say!"  At that point I ran away to the tall, ancient wooden doors at the entrance of the school.  I snuck one more glance behind me.  He was standing there with this mixed face.  It was between confusion and happiness.  I laughed and made my way to the Slytherin common room.  

* * * * * * * *

            Did she just say that to me?  I mean here I am waiting for her to explode up in my face, when she says something nice!  She actually called me Draco.  She is completely puzzling.  I just better get back to the Slytherin Common before some sees me looking like a fool.  I have, lets hope, dignity.   I mean, how pathetic can you be?  When I got to the common room Ginny and Kate were talking and get this:  Ginny smiled at me.  Not just any smile but, the smile I have never seen her use before.  Like this smile was how she really felt.  All the other ones were fake.  Like the ones she gives Ron.  I mean my smiles would be fake too if I was just a shadow of the dream team.  I don't know why nobody sees her the way I do.  Like someone important.  I think she is a very smart witch, how can anyone think of her as a baby?  She is very independent and unique.  She won't do something because everyone else is; she'll do it because that is what she wants to do.  I think in know her a little more than she thinks do the fact that I went snooping in her room.  She left the outside door open.  And me, being the Slytherin that I am, took the liberty to let myself in.  I noticed a little stack of papers on her desk.  They were stories and poems.  They were amazing!  I can't believe she wrote them.  I also noticed a book lying on her bed.   _Astronomy- Past the Stars.  It had over 700 pages!  I flipped through the first couple of pages and it was pretty advanced.  I had to read those kinds of books for my father.  He said that they would make me stronger with Dark Magic.  I am a master at the Dark Arts, but I only use them when I have to.  Over the summer my father worked me even harder.  If I messed up one spell he would beat me and I would have to stay in the dungeons for the whole night.   I have a pretty bad bruise on my arm still.  Believe me, the dungeon is not the happiest place in the world.  But, I have my mask worn everyday for him in the summer.  I pretend to be different just for him.  But, Hogwarts is a vacation for me and I can be my own person.  No matter what happens I will still think Ginny is very talented.  She just needs to apply it.  This is going to be a long vacation, but she won't be ignored, showed or invisible.  I can see her… very well too.  _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  ** * * * * * * *

What did you think?  Thanx to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.  I will try to get the next chapter up a whole lot faster!  I think the chapters will be out more rapidly because my school will be getting out in 10 days.~redbug


	5. Green Ink

Chapter 5… here it is!  As always most characters belong to the wonderful, talented writer, J.K. Rowling.  I hope you like this chapter.  Thanks a lot to my beta reader!    

Green Ink

            It's 10:00 in the morning.  I just got up.  I can't wait, only a couple more days until Christmas.  It's too bad I can't spend it with Jillian.  We always spend Christmas together.  The snow is gone.  It all melted yesterday.  It's actually very nice out.  Perfect!  So, tonight I can use the telescope.  I got dressed and went into the common room to see who was left.  Not too many people.  I didn't see Katie anywhere, but I saw… Malfoy, sleeping on the couch.  I almost…_almost _laughed.  He had a Quidditch book open on his chest.  It looked like he had been planning new moves.  I didn't want to wake him; he looked, if possible, so peaceful.  An idea hit me.  I smiled evilly. This will teach him a lesson.  I grabbed a pen from my desk.  It had green ink in it.  I liked pens better than quills.  One Muggle thing that my father had that I loved.  They were so much neater and less messy.  Sometimes I would go back to the common room after a day of school and have quill marks in places I didn't even know existed!  I carefully stood over Malfoy trying not to wake him.  I drew a thin mustache that curled on each end.  Then I gave him a small goatee.  I put little green freckles on his face.  He would be sure to hate those.  To top it off I wrote a note and left it tied to his hand.  I then left the common room like nothing happened.  If having six older brothers has taught me anything, it is to be skilled in doing pranks.  And also… to throw something back in someone's face.  You'll see what I mean.  

            God.  I feel like I got hit by a train.  I got up at 5:00 this morning to figure new moves for Quidditch.  After all, I am captain.  I rubbed my face and noticed a little note tied to my hand with a green bow.  I looked around and there wasn't anybody in the common room so, I opened it.  It read in green ink:

            Dear Draco,

Tsk. Tsk.  Falling asleep on the couch?  You should no better!  You never know what could happen!  You should always expect the unexpected.  Right? 

                        From, 

                             Ginny

P.S look in the mirror there is a surprise waiting for you!!  Cheers!

Draco rushed to the bathroom.  He almost screamed.  Damn that Weasley!  She did this to me!  Makes me look like a fool!  I'll teach her to mess with me!  Draco did a cleaning spell and the ink vanished, but the anger remained.  I can't believe her.  I am going to teach her a lesson!  She better watch her back.  

     Ginny ate a late breakfast with Katie.  She started wondering about Malfoy because he hadn't come into the great hall and caused a scene like she thought he would.  Fact was, she was getting scared.  Maybe she went over the line… a little too much?  She told Katie she forgot something and left the Great Hall.  

            She walked down a long hall way.  Would Draco be mad?  He couldn't be that upset about such a little thing, could he?  I thought about what he could be capable of doing and shuddered.  I started to have second thoughts. Maybe I shouldn't be wandering down the halls alone.  I can not be too sure about Malfoy just yet.  I was turning the corner to the Slytherin Common Room when someone seized me.  They put a hand over my mouth and another around my waist.  They pulled me into and empty, nearby classroom where they finally let go.  A vicious voice rang in my ear.  "Ha, ha, Weasley,  that was so very funny and ironic.  What did you wake up this morning and say, 'Gee I think I'll embarrass Malfoy today!'"  It was Malfoy and boy was he pissed.  I looked up.  I was scared.  His face was pale and stern.  His eyes were fierce and piercing.  They held no mercy.  He looked like Lucius.  I shuddered and in barely a whisper I said,

            "No… I just thought it would be funny.  I thought that we were friends --- yesterday--- felt like we were real friends.  It was nice.  I didn't mean for it to embarrass you!"  I looked up into his eyes.  They grew soft for a moment but then they returned to those like Lucius's.  

            "Well, you did and I am not your friend.  Malfoy's don't become friends with those lower than themselves."  He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall.  "Got it?"  I nodded my head fresh tears spilling onto my face.  He gently wiped it away with his thumb.  He turned his back on me and before he left he said, "Don't cry Ginny, you look so enchanting when you not."  Then he was gone.  I am so confused.  I ran to the Slytherin Common Room so know one saw me crying.  I cried for hours, but not because he hurt me but because I was scared and confused.  I thought he liked me.  I guess I was wrong.  Am I fool for believing that he could be nice?  I believe that no matter where you come from or what people say about you, you still deserve a chance. If everything is taken away, the skin, hair, fingers and toes, you still have a heart.  Is that all that matters?  Why is he being all of a sudden so mean?  I know he has another side.  It just needs a little help to come out.  He is not like Lucius.  I will never believe that.  No matter what he does!

            I don't know why I got so mad.  I don't think it was because of what she did.  I think I am just mad at her because I hate the way she makes me feel.  I am in love with her but I don't want to be.  There is no hope.  I thought if I got mad and scared her she would take it that I don't like her and she will turn on me and forget.  Then that would make me hate her more and maybe I would stop loving her.  But, I know I can't.  I'll have to do something to make it up to her.  Wait… I got it!  Perfect.  Hopefully I didn't scare her too bad.  I really didn't mean too.  Once again I wish I was just like everyone else.  My life sucks!  Look at what my father has done to me!  He ripped out my heart but, now, Ginny is putting one back in!

         What did you think?  I know this chapter is kind of short but I promise the next chapter will be so much longer!        


	6. Anonymously Charming

Ok this is the sixth chapter.  As always the characters you recognize belong to J.K Rowling.  Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  

Anonymously Charming 

            I feel horrible.  I feel asleep last night worrying about Ginny.  When I was in my room I heard her crying.  I got so mad at myself.  I made her cry.  I felt so horrible at the thought that she was crying because of me. I felt a little better when I woke up because I heard her playing music.  Even though I am supposed to hate all Muggle things I don't.  I like listening to Cd's.  I like all the newest bands and the number one song of the week.  I also have a laptop.  It's pretty cool.  I don't use it is public.  Just in my room where my eyes are the only ones that see it.  Because I would hate to face the wrath of my father if word got around that I used a Muggle thing.  I keep it locked up in my truck when I am at home.  I put two very complicated spells on it but its nothing my father couldn't undo if he really wanted too.  I pray he doesn't suddenly have an interest on what is in there one day.  He is like a Dementor.  He greedily snatches up all of the laughter in the house unless its laughter at other people.  He has to be the BEST!  Malfoys are always the best.  Anything less is unacceptable.              

            Anyways, it's Christmas Eve.  It's also 10:00 in the morning.  God, everyone sleeps so late on vacation.  I might as well get up now.  All I can do is hope for the best and pray that Ginny is not too mad at me.  

* * * * * * * * 

            I kind of calmed down this morning.  Listening to music always calms me.  Another Muggle thing that I fell in love with, I mean, it's not like we don't have music in its just that we don't have Cd's.  

I was so confused and miserable.  Last night I totally forgot about the telescope.  Man I am still bewildered.  Malfoy- is like a puzzle.  You finally fit two pieces together, but it just doesn't make sense.  And then you start to think if they should really be together.  Well, enough about him.  It's Christmas Eve and I am planning to enjoy it, despite what has happened all ready.  I am planning to spend the day with Katie in the Common Room all comfortable, telling stories and just enjoying the good times of Slytherin because I would hate to look back on this and think that it was such a horrible time and have all the rumors become true.  

I think Slytherin is just misunderstood and behind its tall walls and cold exterior there is a warmness that can't compare to anything in the Gryffindor Tower.  It's a warmness all its own and it's just able to relate to everyone leaving no one untouched and no one left out.  Because believe it or not, there are many lonely Gryffindors like me that just wish someone would be waiting for them in the common room.   They are wishing that they had friends and would be recognized as an individual instead of shadow that no one will shine light on.  

The Great Feast will be as good as every other year I am sure.  I might as well get up; it's already 10:00.  Most of the morning is gone anyway.  I got up and shut my CD player off.  I pulled on a pair of faded jeans, a light, yellow top, and I put my on my favorite sweater.  It was white and had sparkly, blue snowflakes on it.  Right in the middle is says Snow Angel with a silver hallo on the A.  It was a present from Jill.  Since today people were allowed to go to Hogsmede for last minute shopping, I didn't think that anyone would be in the Slytherin Common Room.  When I opened my door, so did Malfoy's.  He stepped out and my jaw almost dropped.  He was wearing black pants that fit him perfectly.  He had on black boots that went half way to his knee.  He was also wearing a black shirt that had silver snakes running down the sleeves.  On the front of the shirt it said in silver writing Beware of the. . . with dots.  I wanted to know what it said, but when I finally looked at his face I saw him staring at me the exact same way.  Then he snapped his eyes back up to my face.  He smiled a real smile.  Then, he walked down the stair and pulled on his silver cloak.  He looked gorgeous!  But, before he pulled on the cloak I saw the word Dragon.  Beware of the Dragon.  That is so like him.  It made him even more mysterious.  I better find Katie.  

I went down the stairs and saw her reading a book.  Thank god she didn't see what just happened.  Although I just can't stop smiling!  I love his smile.  Katie looked up, "Hey, sleepy head!"  I yawned and plopped down on the couch across from wear she was sitting.  

"Morning," I said.  "So, what do you want to do today?"  

"Well, it's not very early, but why don't you, Jill and I go shopping and see if we can catch any Christmas sales?"  

"Sounds good to me!"  So I went to the Gryffindor Common Room to fetch Jillian.  We met Katie at the Entrance.  "Let's go!"  And we did.  We didn't get back until 4:00.   

* * * * * * * * 

            We had two hours until the feast.   We went shopping, got some lunch, and had a really good time!  Jillian and Katie clicked!  I am really happy they became friends because they both mean so much to me.   We went into my room and listened to music until we had to make our way to the Great Hall.  

* * * * * * * * 

            I spent the whole day finding what I was looking for, but I found it.  I hope she likes it.  While I was buying it I tried to convince myself that I was only buying it because I felt sorry for her.  But I just couldn't come to terms with that excuse.  Because that's all it was.  An excuse for what I was doing, how I felt.  I kept telling myself that once I gave it to her we wouldn't be friends.  It was just a sorry gift for my actions.  But, wait, I thought Malfoys were never sorry.  Ohh!  I can't do this.  Look!  I can't even lie to myself.  What am I going to do if my father asks me about Ginny?  Someone could just tell him and I would be done for.   I better get to the Great Hall.  It's almost dinner time.  I just have to keep telling myself that I just don't care… I don't care how she looks or that she is crying over what I did.  I don't care that she wants to be my friend.  I don't care that she is beautiful or that I am just lying to myself.  I can handle a couple of lies.  I don't care.  Period.                   

* * * * * * * * *

            I entered the Great Hall.  It was decorated beautifully!  Red and green ribbons were strung together all over the place.  It's funny how in real life those colors, hate each other.  Red: Gryffindor, Green: Slytherin.  Maybe that will change someday.  

            Anyway, I sat down and ate my fill.  There was every kind of food you could imagine!  Before dinner was over Dumbledore wished everyone a Merry Christmas and awarded Gryffindor and Slytherin 20 points each because Ginny was the only one to make a friend.  Pansy, I bet, is failing horribly.  I don't know why Dumbledore picked her.  Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff weren't doing very well either.  I haven't a clue why.  

            I entered the common room and sat down on the couch.  Ginny and Katie sat down on the couch facing me.  They were talking and laughing about stories.  Ginny's laugh was so beautiful.  Then, Ginny asked me, "Has anything funny ever happened to you?"  I looked at her a moment . . . searching my brain.  I wanted to make her laugh.  Well, nothing funny has ever happened in the Malfoy Manor.  Then I thought about school.  Finally I recalled something semi funny that happened to me.  It will have to do.  

            "Actually, yes.  I was in Muggle Studies one year and we were learning Math.  The problem was multiplication and had nothing to do with money.  But, I had no idea how to do since I wasn't paying attention.  So, I said the first thing that came to mind.  A nickel."  I looked up at them.  They started cracking up.  So, until late that night we swapped stories.  It was really nice.  

Katie said she was tired and left.  Ginny said she was tired too and I walked with her up our stairs.  Before she went into her room she said, "That was fun, Malfoy."  I nodded and headed into my room.  I was really nervous about the gift.  I hope she likes it.  I didn't fall asleep until 1.00 in the morning.  Sleep conquered my worries and I was out before a second thought.  Maybe I really do care after all.  

* * * * * * * * 

            I woke up before the sun.  It was only 6:30 in the morning, but I knew it was Christmas Eve and I couldn't wait.  I smiled at the load of presents on the foot of my bed.  I opened a soft wrinkly package.  I new it was the famous Weasley sweater.  And sure enough as I opened it, I pulled out a baby-blue shirt with a white W.  I opened a box of my mom's homemade fudge chocolate.  I opened a heavy box and inside was a book from Jillian and Kate.  The book was the sky's the limit.  It was about astronomy.  I have been saving money for it.  I have to thank them for it.  I opened my present from Ron and Percy.  It was the Cd Michelle Branch.  I really wanted that!  Fred and George gave me a new candy to try but I didn't.  I don't need to be turned into a canary thank you very much.  Bill and Charlie gave me colored pens.  I looked down on my pile of gifts that were left.  Only three.  One was from Harry.  He bought me a journal with snowflakes on it.  I really needed that.  The second one was from Hermione.  She gave me a bookmark and a gift certificate to any book store.  I was surprised she bought me anything at all.  

            The last gift was small. It looked like a Jewelry box, but from who?  Everyone that I new already gave me a gift.  I opened the box and my mouth hit the floor.  It was a silver charm bracelet.   It had nine charms.  There was a small silver broom that had the word chaser written on it.  There was a wand that shot silver and green sparks into the air.  There was a quill with little ruby stones in it.  There was a piece of parchment folded neatly under it.  On the parchment was the word poems.  It was small but I cold read it perfectly.  Next, there was a snowflake that when it hit the light it looked rainbow.  When I took a closer look I realized that was because it had tiny opals on it.  Each one remarkably different but had the same beautiful shine.  There was also a G with gold outline and diamonds in it.  There was also a silver moon with a little fairy perched on the edge.  

            Now, when I looked at this one, my jaw almost dropped again.  It was a castle.  Small and silver.  It had Hogwarts on a banner.  It was very delicately carved.  It had four towers.   One for Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.  When you press the small door, you saw Dumbledore, sitting there waiting for you to come in.  The windows kept changing form black to yellow as if tiny people were really living within the castle walls.  And right on the side of the castle, you saw the enchanted forest.  There was a white almost, silver unicorn standing with sapphire eyes.  It was so beautiful.  The most graphic charm I have ever seen.  The last charm was of a small dragon.  It was silver with small, emerald, mischievous eyes.  The whole thing was beautiful.  This charm bracelet must have cost a fortune.  I looked around for a card and I found one.  It said:

                        Dear Ginny,

I am so sorry for acting the way I did.  I didn't mean to hurt or scare you.  I hope you can forgive me because I value our (hopefully) friendship.  It means so much to me. 

Sincerely,

       The 

Then it had a picture of a dragon.

Who would send me such of gift?  My eyes opened widely.  Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. . . and it hurt!                                     

   * * * * * * * * * 

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed the last chapter.  I am so sorry it took so long to post this.  Fanfiction was down a lot and my beta reader's hotmail account was closed.  I am also sorry if there is mistakes because I just wanted to get this posted when ff.net was working, so I proofread it myself.  (I am not the best)  I would appreciate it if you R&R and let me know what you think.  Also manissetan, I am so glad I made your bad day a little better! 


	7. Finding Draco

Ok this is the 7th chapter.  I hope you like it.  Most characters belong to J.K Rowling.

Finding Draco

            I quickly got dressed.  I put on the charm bracelet and hoped no one noticed it.  It really was beautiful.  It captured all of my aspects and even some hidden things.  Had Draco paid that much attention to me?  I ran out of the common room hoping no one saw me.  The quicker I found Draco the better.  I had to find him.  I had to make him explain himself because his maze is so confusing I don't think he even knows which way is the end.  One day he hates me the next he wants to be my friend.  Which one is it really?  

            I headed down the hall.  Perhaps he went this way because I had heard him leave only moments ago.  To my disgust, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were headed my way.  I desperately looked for somewhere to hide.  There wasn't anything in the hallway and it was too risky to go into a class room.  I looked helplessly up at the old ceiling as if my answer was lying on the cold stone.  It wasn't.   I looked at them.  I prayed that today would be one of those days when they walked right past me.  Too late, they spotted me and they came my way, trapping me against an old wall with no escape from them, only delaying my pursuit to find Draco.   "Hey Ginny!" said Ron, "how was your Christmas so far?"  I put on the fakest smile I could muster and said, "Great, Ron, just great.  I really love the Cd.  Harry, I really needed some more paper to write on!  And thank you so much Hermione, I will be sure to use your gift certificate."  I pulled them all into a small hug but I couldn't help but think that what I said was a little different than I had planned. My hug really didn't hold any emotion but I wasn't in a happy mood despite their gifts.  Who would be?  They'd never even come to see me!  To them it's like wasting their time to just say hello.  They can't even manage that.  Just think if I took this seriously!  Boy, they can really make a person feel blue, unappreciated, and worthless.   

 I am sorry if I don't exist in their perfect world, but I exist in this one.  And while they are out defending the world I am stuck here watching as my life passes me by, as I wait every day for them to pick their heads up and say something that is not required and is from the heart.  They are always so wrapped up in each other that they don't even realize that I am standing right in front of them waiting for them to finally see past my eyes into my soul.  Sometimes I feel like yelling, "Here I am!  I am right here!  When are you going to stop pushing me away?  How many times?  Well one day I am not going to be there and it will be way too late to say you're sorry.  Sorry is not what I want to hear!"  When will they realize that?  For now I will just have to keep pretending that everything is all right, when it really isn't.  The time will come when I just can't stand it anymore and I am going to tell them how I feel and how they are treating me.  I will give no mercy and I will no longer hide the truth from them.  It is their own fault that they cannot realize the impressions they leave on people.  Real people who don't over look the faults and refuse to just stare popularity and heroism in the eye.  Refuse to brush away wrongness like a piece of dust.     They are just like everyone else and should be treated as such.  Finally, I realized that I was still standing next to them.  "Look guys, I just have to mail a letter, I'll meet you at the great..."  I stopped, they were already walking away.  I clenched my fists at my side.  Now is not the time to worry about them and the problems they cause.  I have to concentrate on finding Draco.  

I ran all the way to the owlry only to be greeted by an empty disappointment.  He was not there.  I searched my mind for any place that he could possibly be.  Well, he was good in potions, perhaps he was with Snape.  I shuddered.  I just have to keep telling myself, it's for Draco, it's for Draco.  So I went to search the potions lab.  I hesitated at the slightly open door.  Maybe Snape was in a meeting.  I could really loose points for Slytherin, or is it Gryffindor?  I pushed my worries aside and opened the door.  There was no Draco and thank god, there was no Snape.  It was nearly lunch time.  I would search the common room and Draco's room one more time before I left for lunch.  The common room was pretty empty, holding only people's faces I did not recognize.  They stared at me as I knocked on Draco's door, but I didn't care.  There was no answer.  I knocked once more.  When there still was not an answer I ran to my room and to my balcony with one last hope that he was near.  No such luck.  I decided to get to lunch before I missed it.  Maybe Draco would be there.  

* * * * * * * 

            I saw Katie and she waved to me.  I sat down next to her after quickly scanning the room for Draco's face.  "Merry Christmas!" she said.  

            "Merry Christmas, Katie," I said and pulled her into a hug, "Thank for the present you and Jill bought me.  It was super nice of you!"  

            "You're welcome.  Thanks for the present you bought me.  I love the necklace and earrings."  She pulled back her hair to reveal the gifts.  

            "You're welcome," I said.  I began to eat my lunch, my worries seeming suddenly distant and unimportant.  When I was done eating, I said goodbye to Katie and made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas if I didn't spend anytime with Jillian.  I said the password.  I hesitated upon entering.  It's strange how this familiar route now seems so unusual and uncomfortable.  Sometimes I think that I would not be accepted as a Gryffindor anymore and they would all turn their backs on me.  I once thought that Gryffindor would be the only home, only place in Hogwarts where I would feel like a person.  But, as I now come to realize, living in Slytherin has changed me, and contrary to my first thoughts, has changed me for the better.  I can stand up for myself, without doubting that I was only lying to myself.  I shook my head.  Next year, I don't think I will ever be able to put as much faith and hope into Gryffindor as I have been because it really did nothing for me.  I thought that it gave me friends and people to trust, but in reality, the people were only being nice and never really did care about my answer to their questions.  Like if someone asked me, "How are you Ginny."  My reply would mean absolutely nothing to them even if I had said, "Oh, well, I am kind of dying but, I guess I am ok."  And you know if you think about it, when you grow up and are out of the school, it doesn't matter what house you were in.  This is all an exception of Jillian.  She really is my friend.  

            I entered the common room when the fat lady stated impatiently, "It's not a life or death situation!  You are either in or out!  Pick one!  But, please, don't just stand there!  I have places to go, people to see."  I resisted the urge to laugh.  She was a portrait.  Where could she possibly go in such a hurry?  Was her life more important than mine?  She only lived beside the walls of a school, could she possibly be needed that much?  I sighed.     Knowing this school, she was probably fighting off evil paintings.  This is really not my day.  

            I spotted Jillian sitting on a chair, reading the book I bought her.  She is really good at transfiguration, so I bought her an advanced book about it.  I tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  "What-ew-huh?"  She looked up startled.  "Oh, hi Gin!  You scared me!"

            I said, "Sorry Jill.  I didn't mean to.  Merry Christmas!"  I gave her a huge hug.  "Thanks for the book you and Kate bought me.  I really am going to enjoy reading it."

            "Oh, Gin, you're welcome!"  We started talking for a little while.  We ate some of my mom's fudge that Jillian had.  I almost forgot that I had to find Draco, when Jill screamed, "Oh my god!  Who gave you that charm bracelet?  It's so beautiful!"  Oh- oh.  I sighed. 

            "Draco Malfoy."  It came out as a whisper but Jill heard it.  

            "No way!  Really?  It looks like he has a soft spot for you!"  She giggled.  

            "It's not funny!  Do you really think he likes me?"  

            Jillian smiled, "Of course he does!  I guess you don't see the looks he gives you at dinner or the way he glares at Harry when he talks to you.  Or the way he talks to you or the way he smiles at you!"

            "How do you know these things?"  I asked softly almost in disbelief.   

            "Well, first, I am _not blind and second, what I don't see, Katie does.  She saw you guys on Christmas Eve in the morning.  It was obvious you were both checking each other out.  And we saw you guys walking around the lake!  Please, we know you like him and he defiantly likes you."  I was going to protest but instead, I smiled.  _

            "Is it that obvious?"  

            "Well, of course not!  But, to your friends, it is."   God, she new me like the back of her hand!  But wait. . . 

            "I thought you guys only met on Christmas Eve.  How is it that you _guys saw me walking around the lake?" _

            "Oh, I had to make sure you were in good hands so the second day I met Katie and told her to keep and eye on you.  We have been having secret meetings and are planning when we should blow our cover and tell you that we are really secret agents."  I laughed and hit her playfully in the arm.  She was always looking out for me, but she was no secret agent.  I talked with her a little longer.  A little later I left and continued my search for Draco.  

            I went all the way to the North Tower, the Astronomy Tower.  No luck.  So, I went all the way back to the Slytherin Common Room.  I checked and knocked on his doors for the third time that day.  No answer.  By the time dinner was over I still hadn't found him.  I was beginning to get worried.  Not to mention a little frantic.  I finally decided to check outside.  What did I have to loose?

* * * * * * * * 

            I can't let her find me.  I am hiding for a reason.  It is because I am afraid that she will think my gift was stupid.  I am afraid that she will hate me.  I am finally admitting my feelings and I think she hates me!  How hopeless it that?  Damn it!  I can't do this.  If she doesn't love me to, I don't know what I will do.  I keep thinking that I will just wake up one morning and forget about her.  But, that is not happening.  Every morning I wake up wishing that she loved me.  Then, I know I can't forget her.  This isn't just a sorry gift anymore.  It's real and everyday it becomes only more complicated.  What will she do?  How will I act?  Will she hate me?  Do I truly love her?  These are only some of the many questions that plague me every morning.  It's like a dream I never want to wake up from, but I don't want to sleep everyday.  I just wish I could tell her how I feel.  But, I can't.  I can't bring myself to.  All I can do is silently pray and watch from afar, hoping no one will take her before she realizes how I feel.  I want this to work I really do, even if we have to become friends first.  I don't care that she is a Weasley.  She is Ginny.  That's all that matters.  

* * * * * * * 

            I searched the grounds behind Hagrid's hut and at the edge of the forbidden forest.  I eyed the mysterious place apprehensively.  I hope he wasn't in there.  I passed by praying nothing would run out and grab me.  Then I had an idea.  I ran to the lake where he first jumped on me, my worries about the forest were left behind with the old piles of wood no one seemed to care enough about to use.  He wasn't there.  Damn.  I started walking around the lake deep in thought.  If I find him, what am I going to say?  I have no idea.  I was so worried about finding him I hadn't taken the time to consider what I would say to him.  What if Jill was wrong?  What if he just wanted to give this to me because some teacher made him?  I hope not.  Because the truth is: I love him.  That's right.  I am the first Gryffindor to fall in love with a Slytherin and the first Weasley to fall for a Malfoy.  (Or so she thought, meanwhile a similar thought was going through a certain blonde's head)  I have no idea why.  He is mean, nasty, a git, annoying; - I could go on for ages!  But, he is not like that to me.  Or, he is and I just can't see it because those are all the things that I love about him.  He is Draco.  That is what I love about him.  He demands respect, gives orders, bullies people, and thinks very high of himself.  He is his own person.  He is not like the hero, who everyone has to like, OR ELSE!  He is not like the villain who has no feelings what so ever.  (Lucius)  He is in the middle and can play both roles at the same time.  He is the result when emotions collide, and hero and villain becomes one person.             

            Suddenly, I heard a noise that brought me back to my senses.  I looked around and walked to a very large boulder that the sound appeared to be coming from.  It was just off the path of the lake and next to the woods.  Sitting there was no other than Draco Malfoy himself.  I found him . . . finally!                  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * *  *

What did you think?  I hope you liked it.  Thanx to everyone who reviewed!  A/N

   First Comment on this story: From: Your Beta Reader ~*~The Mystery Girl a.k.a K@tie

Really really good! Love it!  Adds depth and new personalities to Mrs. Rowlings's characters! All people should review this to tell you how great it is! So pple that button at the bottom isn't for decoration! USE IT! Also there is no possible way to flame this story!


	8. The Truth that Lies Between the Cracks

Hey!  Here is chapter 8.  I hope I didn't leave you guys in too much suspense.  *laughs evilly* Sry.  As always most characters belong to JK Rowling.  The ones you do not recognize are either mine or characters that belong to J.K that you never paid much attention to.  I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  We find some . . . interesting stuff about Draco!   Ok, here it is.

The Truth that lies between the Cracks

            I stood there watching him.  He was lying on his back, looking up at the sky.  The moon was bright, the only light in the endless maze of ebony.  He looked sad and worried the unusual wrinkles in his forehead showed he was deep in thought.  I just stood watching him for a long time.  I suddenly walked out of my hiding place and stood right over him.  Looking down, I saw that his eyes were closed, a rare scene.  He was always wide awake, ready for anything that might cross his path.  "Mighty cold, Draco.  Are you aiming to freeze into a sheet of ice or what?"  He opened his eyes surprised.  He stared at me for awhile, like he was going into my head and into my soul. Like I was hoping Harry, Hermione, and Ron would do one day.  He looked like was figuring out what I was feeling, if I was mad or happy.  His eyes, I swear, frowned as if he discovered something he didn't want to.  He finally dropped his gaze, got up, and turned his back to me.  

            "Please don't be mad.  I knew you wouldn't like the gift.  Oh, I am so stupid to even think that you wanted to be my friend," He said it with such force I was almost tempted to run away from the whole scene.  But, I couldn't.  I wasn't mad.  I loved his gift.  I put my hand on his shoulder.

            "Draco," he turned around to face me, "I love the gift.  I want to be your friend.  It was very sweet of you.  Although, it must have cost a fortune!"  He laughed.  Hope spread across his face.  

            "Really?" he said quietly as if not believing me the first time.  

            "Really," I said with pure confidence.  He smiled the third real smile I have ever seen him give.  I opened my arms and he hugged me.  He was happy and so was I, but I couldn't help myself, and I got lost in his scent.  He smelt like grass, peppermint, and . . .  Draco.  He pulled away and we walked back to the castle together.  Friends. That was good right?  We didn't have to be girlfriend/boyfriend.  Draco just wanted to be friends.  I was happy but I couldn't help but feel sad at the thought that, that's all he wants us to be.  I thought he liked me more than a friend.  I guess I was wrong.  

 * * * * * * * *

            I was so happy when she said that she wanted to be my friend.  I could've screamed and yelled, but I restrained myself.  After all, I am a Slytherin.  I have to save at least some of my dignity.  I was also very happy to see that she was wearing the bracelet I bought her.  It really did look stunning on her.  I watched her finger it lightly.  She looked like she was already head over heel in love with it.  She gave a small, secret smile, as if the bracelet just whispered something that only she could hear.  She tore her eyes of the bracelet and started at me.  "Come on!  Let's get back to the common room before we both freeze!" she said.  I smiled.  I walked next to her back to the common room.  Suddenly I had an idea. 

            "Hey, do you want to use the telescope with me tomorrow?  I mean because it's Saturday and all?" 

            "Yes!"  She looked at me happily.

            "Ok, so around 8:00 meet me outside on the balcony?"

            "Sounds great!" she said.  I said good night to her and went up to my room.  I can't believe this is happening.  Although we are just friends, it will just take one small step to become more.  But, I won't push her because she deserves so much.  So much in fact, I am not so sure I can give it all to her.  I am not sure if it is safe to become more.  My father would be furious.  I hate how people put labels on you.  Oh, you're a deatheater and oh, you're a Weasley.  You can never be accepted as something else.  It seems like it is impossible to change your ways in this school, because no matter what you do to make people believe you changed it never works.  They will always be thinking, "you're not telling the truth", or "what's the trick?"  Trust is very important.  It takes seconds to loose, but it takes years to gain back if you are lucky. If you don't put trust in someone how will they ever trust you?  

            It's funny, my life used to be just about winning, about being the best.  I didn't care who I hurt, or how many people turned their backs on me. As long as I got what I wanted I was happy.  I only cared about gaining power, about bullying people.  I think I bullied people so they wouldn't really see the person I was.  I thought that if anyone ever saw the person I wanted to be, the person who just couldn't wait to get out, then, I would be thought of as a coward.  I only picked on Harry because, believe it or not, I wanted to be like him.  Yes, I despise him and, I think, I will always hate him, but not his character.  I don't want the fame, or the glory.  I don't even want to be the hero that saves the day.  Deep down, I wish that I was the fighting on the good side.  That I was the one everyone looked up to and trusted.  I just want to be trusted.  I wanted to live a life outside the dark and dangerous ways of the Dark Lord.  I never wanted to be a deatheater.  I just went through the training and the pain so that my father would never think that I didn't want any part in it.  Ever since I made the decision that I would never become a deatheater I have been dreading the day when I get the dark mark.  What am I going to do?  Who can I turn to and trust.  I guess my answer was right in front of me the whole time.  I will have to tell Dumbledore.  I either become a spy, or I defeat my father and Voldemort with his help.  I am a dark and dangerous man, but I will not use my skills for something completely wrong.  I feel nothing but pure hate for my father and that will never change.  I was never a son to him, just a tool to worm his way to Voldemort's side.  I am promised to be the best Deatheater anyone has ever seen.  I am supposed to have no feelings and be cold.  My job and my act are becoming more and more complex.  I have to be a certain way, and I can't let anything slip in the presence of my father.  

            I never had any real friends.  Crabbe and Goyle were just people I could order around.  They never really say anything and what they do say is very unintelligent and unimportant.  My life, I guess you could say, is not the best.  I have only lived a life inside a circle of hatred and unfairness.  I was never able to wonder outside of the circle.  It imprisoned me to a life that I am so sure is not worth living.  So, how could anyone expect anything different?  My life is not happy and is filled with darkness.  That's why it is so important to me that Ginny likes me and becomes my friend. 

            As I was lying down on my bed, sleep claimed me, this time with pure good thoughts.  I finally did the right thing.  About time!  

* * * * * * * 

I woke up early this morning.  I decided to get up.  I got dressed and knocked on Draco's door.  I wanted to know if he wanted to go to the Great Hall with me.  When he opened the door he was fully dressed.   He looked striking as always.  He was wearing a forest green log sleeved shirt and black pants.  I looked at his face.  His hair was free and fell into his face.  It gave him that don't mess with me kind of look.  Very sexy.  Finally I realized that I came to ask him something.  "Oh, uh, Dr-Draco do you want to go to the Great Hall with me?"  I diverted my eyes to the floor.  Suddenly the color of the carpet took me by great interest.  I heard him laugh.  "I would love to," he stated.  We walked silently down to the Great Hall.

            There were few people this early.  The tables were empty except for a few faces I didn't recognize.  The enchanted ceiling was a clear blue sky, with giant, fluffy clouds.  I just wanted to reach up and touch one.  As we passed the three tables before the Slytherin's, Professor Dumbledore stopped us, "Ah, Draco, Ginny, just the people I wanted to see."  I glanced at Draco and he shrugged his shoulders.  

            "What is it, Headmaster Dumbledore?" I asked.  His eyes sparkled with unknown secrets.  

            "Well, the other houses seem to be having trouble", he paused, a slight frown on his lips, "so", he said more happily, "we are going to extend this a little longer."  He pointed to Draco and me.  

            "Oh, that's fine," I said.  Truth was I was excited.  I could spend more time with Draco.  Dumbledore waved his hand as if dismissing us in a polite way and Draco and I made our way to our seats.  I looked back at Dumbledore.  He looked deep and thought.  His brow was lined with wrinkles, and I wondered what he could be worrying about.  Although, I did not miss the look of happiness he gave me when he saw me walk in with Draco.         

            I sat down next to Draco.  "Hear that?  I get to spend more time with you!  You know you. The real you." I said.  

Draco looked at me innocently and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about!  This is the real me," he stated matter of factly, but I saw he was smiling.  We ate breakfast.  Today was the last day of break and students would be coming back around twelve.  Draco and I walked back to the common room.  

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.   

He thought for a moment then said, "Come with me, I want to show you something."  

"Okay," I said as he led me to his room.  I sat on his bed while he was looking for something in his trunk.  

"Ahh, here it is!" he said.  He pulled out a black, flat box.  He placed it on his desk and beckoned me to come over.  I shared his chair with him, well; it was more like a bench only smaller.  As he showed me his laptop, I had trouble concentrating on it and not on how close we were.  He didn't seem to mind so I tried to shrug the feeling off.  Of course I knew what it was.  My father bought one home one day.  He was very well with it.  He new a lot about those kinds of things.  

            "So, Draco, I guess you don't hate Muggle things like everyone says you do, do you?" 

He sighed, "No, I don't.  I actually think some of the inventions are pretty cool.  It's just . . . could you not tell anyone because . . . well, I don't really want anyone to know?"  I looked at him interested.  I could tell he was lying about. I didn't press the subject though, he was probably just embarrassed. 

"Technically it is magical because electricity is not allowed at Hogwarts. It wouldn't work anywhere near the castle if it weren't run on special magic."

"Okay," I said.  He smiled.  I told Draco I had to go and left to tell my tale to Jill and Kate.  

I found them eating an early lunch at the great hall.  We all sat at the Gryffindor Table.  They wanted to hear everything.  So, I told them everything from the beginning.  I only left out the part of me being sad because he just wanted to be friends.  It took a long time and soon the Hall of filled with students coming back from the break.  Katie and Jill did not looked surprised that we were just friends and if they were they hid it well.  Just then I remembered that Katie had not mentioned the bracelet to me earlier that day.  She probably all ready knew.  I had a couple paragraphs left on my report for transfiguration and told Kate and Jill I had to go.  I went down the halls and into my room.  I was sitting on my desk when I noticed a red rose lying on my bed.  It had a small card and said:

_Dear Ginny,_

                        _Can't wait to see you tonight at eight.__  Dress warm, it's supposed to get chilly.  Don't forget to lock your doors!_

_                                                Draco. _

I smiled.  I couldn't help myself.  He was concerned about me!  I can't believe he snuck in here!  I twirled the rose in my hand.  I walked back to my desk and placed the rose next to me.  The next few hours that it took me to my report were a blur, and I am still not quite sure what I wrote.  

* * * * * * * 

            It was eight o'clock and I was on the balcony waiting for Ginny.  I was starring into the forbidden forest.  Once in awhile, silver or gold eyes stared back at me, the only evidence that the forest was not just a thick blob of darkness.  Ginny was suddenly standing next to me.  "It's beautiful out, isn't it?"  And it was.  I nodded in agreement.  The sky was clear, perfect for sky watching.  

            I clasped my hands together, "Well, let's get started!"  She smiled and walked up to the telescope.  She stood under it and found the constellation she was looking for, Virgo.  It was her zodiac symbol.  So her birthday is in September.  I will have to remember that.  I showed her my sign, Leo.  

            It went on like this for a while, until the telescope went out of focus.  I rolled up my sleeves and was about to change the view when Ginny gasped.  I tried desperately tried to pull down the sleeves but it was too late.  She saw.  I totally forgot the huge black and blue on my arm from my father. "Draco!  What happened to you?" she sounded so worried.  

            "Nothing, really, it's nothing . . ." I tried to shrug it away but she persisted.

            "No, it's not 'nothing'!  Draco, you're hurt, who did it to you?" she looked at me.  Suddenly realization dawned on her.  "You father did, didn't he."  It was a statement not a question.  "That is why you don't want me to tell anyone about the Muggle things?"  I nodded.  

            "Please, Ginny, don't tell anyone.  It's been this way my whole life.  I will survive—just please don't tell anyone."  She looked at me sadly.  

            "Fine I won't just… just promise me you will tell me if they get worse."

            "I promise!" I said.  And I would tell her too.  She hugged me and held me close for a long time.  I didn't know whether it was because of my father or something else.  Suddenly she broke away. 

            "Draco, it is getting late and I had a really good time.  Just promise me because I am really worried!"  

            I put my hands up to surrender, "Don't worry!  I will, and please stop worrying your pretty little head about me!"  She smiled and left.  I watched her go into her room, shut the blinds, and heard the click of the lock.  I entered my room.  That did _not go as I had planned, but it felt good to know that someone cares about me.  It even felt good to let someone know the truth._

* * * * * * * * * * *  *

I hope everyone liked that chapter!  Thanx to everyone who reviewed!  I really appreciate it!  I hope this was long enough for you guys!  Oh and if anyone wants to be emailed when the next chapter is up just email me your address or give it to me in the review!        

~*~LNFMTB (Lil Note From Me The Beta): This was the best chapter yet! Don't you readers agree! I think we should all give Kaitlyn a round of applause. Clap! Clap! Clap! This chapter just proves how many pple think Draco is a little softie! Not that he would admit it! Review everyone! Say how great this chapter is and wait anxiously for the next one! I know I will be waiting anxiously!


	9. The Watcher

Ok here is chapter nine.  Anything you recognize belongs to the Great J.K Rowling.  Everything else is mine.  I just gave them a new character.  Hope you like.  

The Watcher

           When I woke up this morning all I could think about was Draco.  I can't believe his father abuses him!  Well… actually seeing the kind of person Lucius is, I think I could…but I never in a million years thought that it would really happen!  No wonder Draco was so mean and unhappy all the time. I would too if my life was like that.  He was treated so unfairly.  It scares me to think about what is happening behind the walls of the Malfoy Manor.  I will have to watch Draco and make sure he is alright.  

            Well, today is the first day back to class.  I have potions first, with the Slytherins and Gryffindors.  That means Harry, Hermione, and Ron are all in my class.  Whoopee!  Great, all I need is for them to make one little comment about my friendship with Draco and I swear, I'll snap!  They only care when I am not trailing behind them, the caboose on a train.  Each part is equally important but not on the Harry, Hermione, and Ron Express!  I'm only important when I am with someone else.  They always make a big deal as if I was so important to them in the first place which I wasn't.  Ugh!  They always ruin my excitement!  Look, here I am spoiling my first day back and I am already worrying about them.  They are probably not even worrying about me!  I shook my head.  When will my life ever be normal?  Never.

            Katie, who also advanced in potions walked with me down to the dungeon.  I am so glad I will have at least somebody besides Draco who will be with me.  As I turned the corner I was talking to Katie and my voice trailed off at the sight in front of me.  Draco, Harry, and Ron were, if possible, already having a fight.  Draco was making fun of Harry again and Ron was not helping.  I didn't stop Draco though because he (and I could tell he was trying very hard) was leaving Ron out of the fight.  He must have realized at some point that making fun of Ron was sort of making fun of me.  I was debating whether or not Harry deserved to get saved when the bell rang, choosing for me.  

          Everyone piled into the room and I mouthed thanks to Draco.  He smiled and winked at me, causing me to loose my breath.  He looked so sexy when he did that.  It was a good thing that I was already sitting or else I would have gone weak in the knees.  

          Snape started barking orders at us and I had no time to wonder if anyone saw my recent reaction.  We were going to make an Invisible Potion.  I was sitting next to Draco and Katie and I prayed I would be with either one.  Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were burning a hole in my back with glares.  I am sure if I turned around I would be dead in seconds with the looks they were sending me.  

          With luck I was partnered with Draco and I happily walked up to Snape's desk to receive the list of ingredients.  I looked at Katie to make sure she was partnered with someone good and was happy to see her working with Jillian who was also taking advanced potions.  

          I walked over to Draco's cauldron and we began to prepare and add the ingredients.  Then Draco said something really funny.  I tried to hold it in but I burst out laughing- _REALLY loud.  Thank goodness Snape was busy yelling at Longbottom to notice.  If it is possible the glares pointed at my back increased even more.  I tried to ignore it but it wasn't too easy.  It felt like my back was on fire with hate.  I smiled.  I was finally getting to them in my own way of ignoring them.  But, someone did notice, Pansy.  She was staring at me with interest, eyes darting from me to Draco who had a smile on his face.  Suddenly, her eyes turned dark and she was glaring at me, head on.  What did I do?  It was one thing to be glared at from the back, but from the front, it was almost too intense, especially from a person like Pansy, with so much hate.  But, then Snape asked me a question and I forgot about Pansy… for now._

* * * * * * * *

            I do not like the way Pansy just looked at Ginny.  This is really bad.  I am going to have to keep an eye on Ginny and make sure she is not alone at anytime.  You haven't seen Pansy when she is mad.  No, she will do anything to get what she wants.  Her jealousy is overwhelming and just to stop it she will do anything, even kill…   So, I will have to be on top alert.  Things don't go by small and unnoticed by Pansy.  Everything is big and the whole world is out to get her.  If you ask me I think she is nuts and paranoid.  She is one screwed up girl with a hate so strong I think she is even a danger to the Dark Lord.

* * * * * * * * 

            The bell rang and I was off to my next class leaving the glares behind.  Draco was walking next to me.  "I can't believe you did that!" I said teasingly.  

            "Okay, Okay I am sorry!" Draco cried while pretending to wipe away a tear.  I slapped him playfully in the arm and he started to laugh.

            Transfiguration was boring.  I went to lunch afterwards.  Quidditch would be starting up soon and I had to ask Dumbledore if I was still on the Gryffindor team or was I now playing for Slytherin?  When I asked him he thought for a moment and then said I would still be playing on Gryffindor.  So when Harry walked into the great Hall I told him I was still on the team.  Not that he would care.  "Great, Gin!  There will be a Quidditch practice two days from now." He said it as if he really did care.  I guess he was already forgetting what happened earlier, but then, he never cares!  Why would he start to care all of a sudden?  I didn't bother replying.  I looked back and I saw him frown.  That was strange.  And that should have been my clue… 

            As I took my seat next to the Draco at the Slytherin table I thought about how much I really wanted to be on the Slytherin Team.  Surely Draco would appreciate me.  I noticed Katie slide into the seat next to me and I banished the thoughts from my head.  "Bad news, Katie," I said.  

She looked at me surprised and said, "What?"

"Well it's not that bad!  It's just that I have to play Quidditch against you!   Katie was a chaser.  

She looked relieved and said, "Oh, well, let's not let that ruin our friendship!"  She smiled at me.  She is such a good friend.  I finished my lunch quickly.  

As I was walking out I stopped at the giant bulletin board hanging on the wall.  There was going to be a New Year's Eve Dance!  Oh my God!  Who am I going to go with?  The dance was not on New Year's Eve but two days later!  That wasn't too far away!  Another thing for me to worry about!  Just what I need!  I suddenly felt a pair of unfamiliar eyes on me.  I stiffened and turned around.  Harry was staring at me from across the hall.  He was leaning carelessly against the opposite wall.  And it wasn't just any stare.  It was the 'I think I like you' stare.  Believe me I know the difference.  I quickly turned around and ran, ran like my life depended on it.  I was in the common room in no time.  

            I fell into a world of confusion.  Harry liked me?  I doubt it.  I think he just doesn't want Draco to have me.  But still the look… it was probably just a trick.  I can't believe him!  I will just have to stay far away from him as possible because I do not want to go to the dance with him!  Because, if he thinks that all of a sudden because _he finally realized that I am pretty and worthy of his attention, that I am just going to fawn all over him and everything will be okey-dokey, he has a really rude awakening!  I want (I can't believe I am saying this) to go with Draco.  I am in love with him and I am past the point of denying it!  I don't know what is wrong with me.  I am in love with the enemy! The worst part is he is not my enemy.  Harry is.   Just look at how the tables have turned._

* * * * * * * * 

              I wanted to go to the library and try to concentrate on actually getting my homework done, instead of thinking about Draco.   I came out of the Slytherin Common Room and walked down a hallway that leads to the library.  The walls looked a dull gray and the only light was the every now and then lit torch that hung right below the ceiling.  It seemed that there were so many in the halls that by morning I was very surprised all of them were out.  I kept walking and the doors to the library came into view.  Suddenly I was knocked unconscious and my vision became a dark world of nothingness.

            I awoke with a terrible headache.  I was lying on a hard floor and I sat up to rub my head.  I moaned.  When I finally opened  my eyes I wasn't laying on the floor of the common room but rather a hard stone floor.  Then, I remember what had happened.  My eyes opened wider enduring the bright light that came from a torch right above me.  I looked around and it was the first time I noticed Pansy leaning against the opposite wall.  My eyes adjusted to the light and it looked like we were in a classroom.  But, in the hallway I was in there were no classrooms near.  I looked down at the jeans I was wearing and saw that they were all ripped and torn.  That explains it, I was dragged.  I looked back up at Pansy.  She was still leaning on the wall a sinister looked on her face.  It was like this was so normal for her, like she did it all the time.  Maybe she did.  My  thoughts were interrupted by her voice, "Well, if it isn't the littlest Weasley, the littlest piece of trash."  She flicked her wand at me and mumbled a spell.  I was hurled to the wall where clamps popped out of the stone and my hands were chained to it.  Pansy was slowly approaching me.  She looked dangerous and I knew at that point I was in trouble. 

* * * * * * * *

            Through the walls of my room I heard Ginny leave.  Knowing her, she was probably going to the library.  Well, I might as well join her, I haven't been able to concentrate on it much.  So, I grabbed my books and quills.  As, I started to head out of my room, I grabbed my invisibility cloak and stuck it in my bag.  Just in case.  

            I walked out of the common room and heard Ginny's footsteps.  I jogged to catch up to her and as I turned around the corner I saw her hit the floor with a thud and a satisfied looking Pansy standing over her.  She was dragging Ginny towards me and I quickly put on my invisibility cloak.  I followed silently behind until we reached an empty classroom.  Ginny and Pansy were talking and I could tell Ginny was scared.  Pansy was making fun of Ginny and I restrained myself from bashing in Pansy's skull.  I wanted to hear what she had to say, but I would not let any harm come to Ginny.  Pansy had her up against the wall and I moved closer to listen.  "You little tramp!  I see the way Draco looks at you!  I am not blind.  You better change it so that he is back to looking at me that way!  The way it was before you dragged your poor self to Slytherin.  Just remember, Slytherin is you enemy.  Are we clear?"  Ginny looked like she wanted to laugh in Pansy face, but given the situation she was in, thought better of it.  I saw she was scared.  Pansy shook her violently.  "I said, are we clear?"  

            Ginny looked at her and said sarcastically, "Crystal."  She smiled at Pansy.  Pansy glared enraged at the mockery in Ginny's voice and lifted her hand.

* * * * * * * *

            I closed my eyes tight, preparing myself for the blow.  But, it never came.  I opened my eyes cautiously just in time to see Draco standing behind Pansy with her wrist firmly in his grasp.  Draco looked like he could kill and with anger beyond belief that would send Lord Voldemort back into a shadowy form, "Get.  Out."

            Pansy looked very scared and confused.  Suddenly things had changed and she was no longer in control.  She tried to cover it up, "Draccy!  I was only…"

            "I know what you were only doing! Stay away from Ginny!  I am warning you Pansy, there is only a little bit more time before people are not going to see your pretty face anymore.  The mask is rotting and the horrible underneath is showing.  First, people will see glimpses and just brush it aside.  But, more and more will show and soon everyone will see what a horrible and wretched person you really are." 

            She started to back out slowly to the door and I glared all the way.  "Your time will come Pansy", I warned, "do not challenge it or it will come sooner."  At that she ran out, as quickly as her short legs would carry her.  Draco's eye's softened as he turned back to me.  "Are you okay?" he asked gently.  

            At this point I was fighting tears.  I didn't want Draco to see me cry.  But, this was all too much for me to handle.  "Draco!  You saved me!  Where you here the whole time?  How much did you hear?" 

            "I was here the whole time under my invisibility cloak watching."  he said as he uncharmed the chains to free me.  I hugged him.  I was so grateful that he was here.  I started crying despite the fact that I said that I wouldn't.  He ran his hand up and down my back to calm me.

            "Shh.  Shh.  Everything will be ok.  I am here now.  She can't hurt you."  

            I let go and said, "Thank you, Draco, thank you so much."  He smiled.  Together we walked out of the classroom and into the hall.  Without saying anything.  We just didn't need too.  There was no noise except the occasional sniff of my nose.  I just took the time to view things around me with Draco next to me.  Everything was the same.  I looked at the torches and they were still the same orange yellow glow.  The walls were still stone.  I reached up to touch one as we walked by.  It was still cold.  I used to think that if I was in the same room as a Malfoy the lights would go out or the chairs would all move out of the way.  Or a thousand house elves would come running to serve the most superior people in the world. But, everything was the same.  Nothing changed for a Malfoy or anyone else for the fact.  He was treated as if he was anybody else.  Which, I have come to realize, he is.  No rules bend for him, no special things are prepared.  I think everyone seems to over look that.  In fact I don't think anybody really knows who he is or what he is like.  He _saved me today!  How could anybody not see the goodness that he has?  It is berried so deep, but it will only take a little shoveling to uncover it.  So the dragon does have a heart.  I just have to wait and see what it is made of.  Is it gold or silver?  The Pansy episode scared me, but as long as I have Draco to watch me, I know I will be fine.  _

* * * * * * * * 

            We walked into the Slytherin Common Room silence still unbroken.  I walked her to her room.  "Ginny, are you okay?"  She looked up at me a little startled at hearing my voice.

            "Yes, I think so.  Except for the fact that I didn't get to do my homework!"  She laughed.  I did too.  But I could tell that under the jokes she was still a little bit shaken.  But, she seemed okay for the most part.  It was pretty late.  No one was in the common room.  I looked at the welcoming table by the fire and said, "Well, why don't you join me down here and we can do our homework down here?"  

            "I'd be glad to."  So, we laughed and talked.  We finished our homework and went to bed very late.  "Goodnight Draco.  And thanks for saving me.  You're a real life saver in more ways than one."  And with that she disappeared into the dark depths of her bedroom.  I smiled.  She was truly a brave person.  I admire her strength.  

            As I lied in my bed and looked up at the stone ceiling I only had one worry that stuck out in my tired mind.  I can only hope that Ginny was too scared to realize that what Pansy had said was true.  Well, most of it. I didn't ever like Pansy, but, I hoped Ginny had caught what Pansy said.  "I see the way he looks at you."  Meaning that I liked her.  Maybe she didn't catch it.  I don't know… I hope not.  I love being her friend and I wish I was more.  But, I can't lose this friendship by making it more.  Then I might lose everything and have nothing in the end.  That would be horrible.  I'd lose everything in my life.  I lost my childhood, I lost my freedom, and I even lost the ability to think for myself with the unfair thoughts of my father always trailing behind me.  Nipping at my ankles until they are raw and my fathers thoughts are carved in blood.  I cannot loose this.  I don't care what my father thinks.  I care what I think.  And from now on I am thinking for myself.  Maybe along the long road of my life I will bump into some of the other things I have lost and take them back.  Hopefully Ginny will not be there.                                                  

* * * * * * * *

Sooooooooooooooooooooo, what did u think?  Did you like?  I hope so!  Special thanks to my beta!  I probably would not have been able to have such a great story without!  (and your great proofreading skills!)  thanks so much!!!

***IF U LIKED IT, JUST GIVE ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS IN THE REVIEW AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!!  IF YOU ALREADY GAVE IT TO ME DON'T GIVE IT TO ME AGAIN... THANKS***

I have decided to put the names of all you guys who reviewed!  I think you deserve to be known!  You guys are great!  

**Kim T- Thanks so much!  I will keep writing and I am so glad that you enjoy reading my fic!**

**Silverwitch- Thanks a lot!**

**Sarah- Thanks!  I am glad you did!**

**Dragon Mage – Thanks a bunch!  And I will try to keep up he good work.**

**Demented Fairy- Thanks!  Don't worry more will come!**

**Evon- Thanks a lot!**

**Dragon Guardian- Thanks *****blushes* You don't have to clap for me!!**

**Little Fruit- Thanks!  Don't worry they will… soon.**

**Bec's- Here it is!**

**A Devilish Angel- Thank you so much!  And I saw it!  Lol**

**Hp obessed- Thanks!  That's wonderful!  What do you mean?**

**Cait Radcliffe- Thanks!  Kissing?  Next chapter I promise!  But, you might be a little surprised!!!**

**Anatra- Thanks a lot!  I am glad you think so!**

**Cherries- Thanks!  I hope this was soon enough!  I really tried!  **

**Azalai- I think so too!**

**Sirius's girl- Thanks me too!**

**Faith- McKay- Thanks so much!  I am glad that I made you smile!  I love smiling!**

**Rain- Thanks!  Glad you liked!  **

Sry if I forgot anyone!  Please tell me if I do so I can get you the next time!  I would feel so bad!  Sry this chapter took a little while!  I had a lot of trouble finding time to type!  I hope I get next chapter up to you sooner!!

~*~Beta's Lil Note: Hi! Does everyone love this fic! I do! I do! I hope Katelyn doesn't mind but I would like to do a shout of my fic! It is d/g! It is called Draco's Proposal and it is by (me) The Mystery Girl! I would love it if everyone would read and review it! REVIEW THIS FIC! OKAY? It rocks! No bad reviews caus if you do…you obviously can't read right!   I am with you all in waiting 4 the next chapter!!! Bai~*~


	10. A Misleading Appearance

Ok!  Thanks for all the reviews u guys!!!  Here is chapter 10.  I hope u like it!  Everyone you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling.  Everything else is mine.  Enjoy.  I just wanted to say a special sorry to LittleREDfruit!  And thanks for taking it soooo well!! 

A misleading Appearance

            I had Quidditch practice this afternoon.  Due to some teacher's meeting we had half a day.  The last three classes off.  This was especially nice since I had divination and double DADA.  Now, I use to love DADA but the new teacher is such a drag!!  We only do small things.  He treats us like we are babies!  I wish Luptin would come back.  He was such a great teacher.  Every lesson was so exciting. 

            You know, I think I am more upset about Pansy today than I was yesterday!  I think I was in some sort of shock or maybe it was the fact that Draco had actually saved me that kind of put the thought that I was almost KILLED in the back of my mind long enough for me to do my homework.  I don't know.  Is there something wrong with me?  I mean who puts the thought that they were almost killed in pause just because they are in love with the hero!?  I shook my head.  Yes, there is something tremendously wrong with me.  I totally need this Quidditch practice to get my anger and totally confusion out of me.  But, you know what really spins my head in circles?  It's what Pansy had said.  "_I see the way he looks at you" What did that mean?  That Draco liked me or did Pansy mistake our friendship for something more?  The only down part is that Harry will be there too.  I'll just have to hope that he won't try anything.  I have to stay as far away from him as possible.  I do not; I repeat do not want to go to the ball with him!  Because, if he thinks that I am going to go with him after he ignored me and didn't even know I existed since I was eleven then he has another thing coming!  Let me tell you Mr. Harry Potter, I don't THINK so!      _

            I made my way down to the pitch.  It was a little windy out, but the sun was shinning and it felt so warm on my skin.  I hopped onto my broom.  I felt so free as I soared higher and higher, each problem falling off until all I had was the wonderful feeling of the broom in my hands.  I was flying away from everything and nothing could catch me.  I was alone with only one worry:  How high could I go?  That was, until, the heaviest weight came crashing back to me.  Literally.  Harry had hit into me when he wasn't looking.  Well, there goes my happiness.  And everything came back.  As if they were at the end of the leash that was attached to me.  So, I could never make them go away!  I glared at Harry.  He hadn't hurt me, just simply ruined my day.  And so, I decided that I was _not in a very good mood._

* * * * * * * *

            I watched Potter, that idiot, fly right into Ginny.  How incredibly stupid of him.  She looked like she was ready to kill right there in then.  But, instead she took a couple breathes and flew the other direction in search of a Quaffle.  Someone passed it to her and she violently chucked it into the goals almost knocking Ron off his broom.  She smiled as he disparately tried to get back onto his broom and when he did Ginny was already at the other side of the field.  She was on fire.  She must be taking her anger out on Quidditch.  I feel sorry for the players, except Potter.  I am sure he deserves whatever she does to him.      I left the stadium.  I was supposed to be spying for my team, but I already know there tactics by heart.  I was just watching Ginny.  But, at the rate she is going I would rather pass the opportunity of seeing half the Gryffindor team bloody and at least one bone broken.  As tempting as it is to see Potter get beaten up by Ginny, I have Transfiguration homework to get done.  

* * * * * * * *

            Practice did wonders for my mood.  I rather liked the way everyone dodged to get out of my way and coward every time I went by.  It was priceless.  After practice I left the team to moan and groan about me.  I didn't need to hear it.  And I didn't care.  They could talk about me all they wanted.  They didn't really matter to me anymore.  Heck, I wish I could play for Slytherin.  I think they are really my home.  Nothing compares to it.  At least when someone doesn't like you they tell you.  But, in Gryffindor they pretend to like you.  So, you think you have friends but, they are really not your friends.  And they take every opportunity they get to leave you behind.  Sounds familiar doesn't it?  My whole life in Gryffindor is a lie.  My whole life at Slytherin is the truth!  Who ever said Slytherin was bad?  It really is pitiful the way Gryffindors think of themselves as people who are caring and nice.  I really don't think so.  I found myself in front of the Slytherin Common room and I thought suddenly that Slytherin is the real world.  When someone doesn't like you in the real world, they are not going to just let it go and let you tag along.  They are going to tell it to you in your face.  Gryffindor is a dream that you eventually have to wake up from.  But, Slytherin is the world you will have to face.  The conflicts you will have growing up are right here in front of you.  This way when you have to look life in it's ugly face you are prepared.  And that is why Slytherin is reality.  You can't live in a dream your whole life.  Even if you have to wake up to a nightmare.

            I was looking for Draco in the common room when I spotted him at a nearby table.  I had to ask him if he wanted to go to the library with me.  I needed some help on my potion's essay even though I am in advanced.  I walked up to him.  He was reading a book.  I taped him lightly on the shoulder.  "What is it, Virginia?"  He hadn't even looked up from the book he was reading.  

            "How did you know it was me?"  I asked curiously.  He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at me.

            "Because you are the only one who would dare tap me on the shoulder."  I started to laugh.  He wasn't that scary was he?  

            "Well, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the library with me.  I need some help on the potions homework."  He nodded.  I waited outside his room while he gathered what he needed.  Once he was done we walked to the library.  We took a small table toward the back.  Draco practically did my homework for me!  So, in return, I helped him with this herbology homework.  As I was explaining the harvesting of the Filly plant, used to heal wounds, I felt a now familiar pair of eyes on my back.  I turned around slowly expecting to see Harry, but instead I saw Pansy fierce and glaring.  I turned around quickly hoping she didn't notice.  I turned back to Draco and moved closer.  "So, the Filly Plant can't be removed in the daylig…"  

            "Draco", I whispered.  He must have sensed my urgency.

            "What", he said in the same low whisper.

            "I don't want you to turn around yet but, Pansy is standing behind the bookshelves and is staring at me."  I knew I sounded scared, well, I was.

* * * * * * * 

I stiffened.  Again?  Didn't I warn her?  I looked over at Ginny.  She was very pale and she looked terrified.  I had an idea.  I looked over my shoulder.  Pansy was staring intensely at Ginny.  She wasn't even looking at me.  So I quietly made my way to the bookcase Pansy was hiding behind.  It had only one open end and the other side was up against a wall.  Perfect! I had her cornered.  I stood behind her.  "I thought I told you to stay away!"  She jumped and gasped an expression of pure fear plastered to her forehead.  

            "I j-just w-w-wanted…"

I interrupted her useless babble.  I new she was lying.  "Save it for someone who cares!"  I put up my hand to stop her from speaking.  "I want you get out and leave the library, this is your last, and I mean last chance.  If you do this again you do not want to know what I will do to you.  I would advise you to listen to that.  My patience is wearing thin with you.  And now, I can see who you really are.  Since you can't fool me I don't think you'll be able to fool anybody else.  So, when you wake up tomorrow and realize you have no friends and nobody likes you, all you can do is blame yourself."  I pointed to the door and she left silently.  

I walked back to Ginny.  She was calmer now.  I smiled at her.  She smiled back.  "Thanks again, Draco.  I don't know what I would do without you!"  I laughed.  

"Hey, it's fine.  I don't mind saving you.  Now let's get back to helping me with my homework. Ok?"  She nodded and continued to explain to me what the Filly Plant was good for.  I listened and every so often glanced at her beautiful face.  She looked gorgeous when she was thinking hard and even better when she smiled.  I would take her teaching me over all the teachers in the school any day.  When she was done I asked her, "Hey, do you want me to go get my laptop?"

"Sure, but I thought you didn't want anybody to know about it.  Why would you take it to a public place like the library?"

I smiled, "Well, first of all do see anybody here who would look like they would go tell my father?  And second of all, nobody comes to this table.  It's all the way in the back and has terrible lighting!  And look at the table!  Anymore weight and it will fall over!  Believe me, if I didn't think it was safe, I wouldn't take it out!"

"Okay, okay!  I got you!  I don't need a whole speech!  One reason was enough!  Go get your laptop!  I will be waiting right here for you to come back!"  

"Ok.  Be right back!"  With that I jogged out of the library to the common room.  

* * * * * * * * 

            I was playing with my quill in my hands waiting for Draco to come back, when I heard someone sit in Draco's empty chair.  I turned around expecting to see Draco but, instead I was face to face with dull, jade eyes.  Harry.  I immediately felt uncomfortable.  I moved away a little bit, not wanting to be too close to him.  "Oh, hi, Harry, what do you want?"  

            "Oh, uh, I just wanted to see how being in Slytherin was like.  And are you having fun?  And why are you hanging out with Malfoy?"  The question surprised me.  Did Harry actually noticing?

            "Nothing we are just, um, friends.  Why?" I answered ignoring the two previous questions. 

            "Oh, well, because I don't think it is a really good idea for you to..,"

            I cut him off yelling, "Since when do you care?  Because I am not following you around anymore?  Because you just realized that I am not there as a back up in case nobody wants to go the ball with you?  That I am not your love sick puppy anymore following you everywhere?  Well, I am over you…"  He cut me off with a kiss.  I can't believe he is doing this to me!  Just then I heard a voice, "Gin…"   Then and icy voice, "How could you."  It was a statement not a question and then I heard him leave, just as I pushed Harry off of me.  

            I slapped him as hard as I could across the face, "What the hell is the matter with you?"  I exited the library leaving a stunned Harry to find an angry Draco.

* * * * * * * *

            That little bitch.  I can't believe she was playing me.  I am so stupid!  I see her plan crystal clear now.  Get Draco to like you, get secrets, and tell Potter and Ron.  She never really cared about me.  I could just see them all laughing over my misfortunes, the deatheater Draco telling his secrets to a little Weasley.   I was just a tool in her plan.  Nothing more.  And I let her see past my mask, my cold exterior.  Ohh, she is such a good actor.  I actually believed that she cared!  I thought I saw hope and caring in her eyes, but I guess all I saw was the reflection of mine.  It was all apart of her plan.  Father was right- to show love is to show weakness and to show care is to show stupidness.  Well, I have my own plan now.  I will make the rest of her stay at Slytherin hell.  She better be on the look out because if Pansy attacks her again I won't be there to stop her.  

* * * * * * * *

            I ran down the halls as quick as I could to find Draco.  He was way too quick and I just gave up because he was no where, like he just vanished.  I am so mad at Harry.  Draco will probably never speak to me again.  I have to find him.  I have to try not to cry.  Crying will get me no where.  I held back the tears and entered the common room.  I knocked on Draco's door.  No answer.  I knocked one more time.  Still no answer.  So, I went into my room to see if he was on the balcony.  He was not there.  My face fell.  I needed to find him.  I have to talk to him because if I don't my heart will break.  I love him and I don't think I could bare it, if he didn't love me too.  

* * * * * * * *

            It was dinner time and I made my way to the Great Hall.  I was filled with hope when I saw him sitting at the Slytherin table.   He looked up as if feeling my presence, but only smirked.  As I walked by to take my seat at the other end of the table (my usual seat next to Draco taken up by Pansy!) he laughed and pointed at me with the other Slytherins.  I sat by myself all the way at the other end.  But, I could still hear what he was saying.  Katie wasn't there because she was sick with a bug and was currently eating in the hospital wing.  "Hey, Weasel, did you find those robes in the dump or what?"  It was Draco.  I flinched at the name.  He laughed evilly.  Even though my robes were brand new I still felt hurt.  This is how it used to be.  But, I don't want it to be this way!  I liked the way we were.  Being friends with Draco was the best thing that ever happened to me!  I care about him so much.  I am planning to go to the ball with him.  My, life, for once, is perfect.  When I am with Malfoy it suddenly doesn't matter if I am rich or poor.  It doesn't matter that I'm a Weasley and he is a Malfoy.  We are just two people in a world.  Together.  I couldn't bare it if he took that away from me.  So, for the rest of dinner I dealt with the rudeness and mockery.  If I just got through dinner then maybe I could just follow him out and talk with him.  I hope he listens.

* * * * * * * * 

            He got up and left the hall five minutes before it was over.  I quietly and silently followed.  We went through many halls and finally were outside.  He began walking towards Hagrid's hut.  He still had a garden filled with all sorts of vegetables.  But, I was in no mood to enjoy looking at a garden like I always do.  I was too worried about what Draco was doing.  Did he know I was following him?  What would he do once he found out?  The thought sent a chill down my spine.  Although we were friends I hadn't forgotten what he was capable of.  The question I had asked earlier was hanging in the air: _Was really that scary.  He kept walking and suddenly stopped at the edge of the forest.  "Why are you following me, Weasley?" he asked viciously.  He hadn't even turned around to look at me.  I was startled at first but then I gained back my courage.  _

            "Draco, what you saw in the library toda..."  He sharply turned around to face me.  

            "What I saw in the library today was a wake up call.  I can't believe I fell into your trap."  I was confused.

"What trap?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!  Your whole _plan.  I see it crystal clear now.  Get Draco to like you then get his secrets.  Tell Potter, your __boy friend!"_

"Harry is not my boyfriend!"  I said defensively.  "I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said hotly.  

"Damn, Ginny, you almost had me fooled.  You almost had me believing that you cared.  You're a great actor did anyone ever tell you that?  Why don't you leave me alone?  I don't want to see you anymore.  Maybe Potter wants you.  You two looked pretty close in the library."  The tears that had been threatening to come out all afternoon finally came.  Hot tears spilled out onto my face.  

"I don't want Harry!  Damn it Draco!  I want you!  I am in love with you.  I don't love Harry or- or anybody else.  You, Draco, you."  I turned away from him and stared to run away.  But, he put his hand on my arm and, though I tried with all my strength I could not pull away.  So I faced him, tear streaked face and all.  His eyes, this time, were soft.  A warm silver.  And ever so slowly he brought his mouth down on mine.  He was sweet and gentle.  I wanted more. I slid my arms around his neck, pushing him into me.  I kissed him back.  The kiss grew more intense until; finally, we had to break for air.  He pulled away only a few inches.  

He looked me straight in the eyes and whispered, "I love you too."  I smiled and jumped into his arms!  He spun me around and put me gently back on the ground.  We walked hand and hand all the way to the Slytherin Common Room.  A totally new appearance.  A Gryffindor and a Slytherin.  A Weasley and a Malfoy.  Together.  This was going to be an interesting rest of year! 

* * * * * * * * 

Sooooooooo what did u think?  This is not the end!  Draco and Ginny still need to face Draco's father.  *Laugh's evilly* but that is in later chapters.  Next chapter the BALL!   Thanks again to all you guys who reviewed.  Special thanks to my beta!  She's the best!

***IF U LIKED IT, JUST GIVE ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS IN THE REVIEW AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!! IF YOU ALREADY GAVE IT TO ME DON'T GIVE IT TO ME AGAIN... THANKS***

 Faith McKay- Thanks!  I am so glad you love my story!  I hope this was quick enough for you!

Book-lover-210- I hope this chapter cleared things up for you.

Merky- Thanks so much!  I would love too.

Dragonlover87- Thanks!  Lol I hope this was soon enough for you.

Pheonix*- Thanks!  I will.  I hope this was soon enough and you're welcome!

Eva- Aww!  Thanks so much!! I highly doubt that I have the best fic but thanks for putting me on your list!  Oh and I know everyone would love to feed Pansy to a Dragon but I am afraid it just wouldn't fit!  SO here: *throughs Pansy to a Dragon.  Dragon chomps slowly crunching each bone* how's that?

Lady Nimoe- Thanks!  I do too!

Azalai- Thanks!  No I haven't!  Maybe in your next review you could tell me the channel and time it is on so I can catch an episode?

Littleredfruit- Thanks so much!  *blushes* I am sure it wasn't that great! But, as long as you like it. 

Cactuskitty- thanks!

Weasley Pride- Hi there!  Haven't heard from you in a while.  Thanks!  I know isn't he?

A Devilish Angel- I did!  I did!  Lol.  Right!!! I hope this was soon enough!

Silent Dragon- Aww!  *blushes* My little old story?  Well, thanks soo much!  

Katie Cricket- thanks!

TomFeltonlover4eva-thanks!  You'll just have to wait!

Kelsey McCartney- Thanks so much!  I hope this was soon enough!

Dragon Mage- Thanks!  I know!  She is so evil!  *accidentally* pushes pansy off a cliff.  Oops!  Cool right?

Gabriel's angle- thanks so much!  I hope that was soon enough!  

Ellen- thanks!  Hope this was soon enough!  

Nikki- Thanks!  Ah, but it is even worse because before they were friends they were enemies!

Dragon Faerie- Thanks!  Me too!  Me?  Incredible?  No way!  Lol well, since you encored me I will clap you!  Clap, Clap, Clap!!! 

Witchgurl- Thanks! Don't worry more will come!

Jaco- Thanks so much!  Yeah it is and don't worry I won't!  and I got it twice!

Sandi- thanks!  Well I am glad you can relate to my characters!  And don't worry you are not weird!  

Spiffychan- thanks!  I hope so!

Multiple lilys- thanks!!! I like exclamation points too!

Silverwitch- Thanks!  Ok Draco is so scared because he would hate it if she did not like him and he is worried that he will ruin the whole friendship and have nothing instead of just a friendship. You answered the Harry question all by yourself!  I am glad you think so.  I hope I answered your question.  

Sarah- Thanks!  I will!

FrootyTang- thanks!  I will!  Your welcome!

Bellus - qui – ur welcome!  And thanx so much!

Moira-Angela Darling- thanx!  I am gald u love this story!

Smashed sunshine – thanx!!  I am glad u liked it!

Hope- thanx! Hope u like this chapter.

Synthera thanx!  


	11. Crystals and Quidditch

Hey!!  This chapter 11!!  Yeah!  Okay, everybody and everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling.  Anything else, including the plot is mine.  I hope all u guys like this chapter!  Draco and Ginny are FINALLY together! YAY!   But it is not over…  I would like to make a very big apology.  In the last chapter I informed you that this chapter would include the ball.  But, it does not and I made a horrible mistake.  I hope all of you can forgive me!  But, I promise that next chapter will definitely be the ball.  I am sorry again. 

Crystals and Quidditch 

            As we walked into the common room, many faces stared at us.  Katie was in the corner smiling, shaking her head.  I personally thought that it was going to be impossible.  The endless weeks and days, never getting closer but, rather further away.  No, this was definitely a dream come true.  Then, after I thought nothing could spoil this moment panic hit me square in the face.  A terrible feeling swept over me, consuming each and every part of my optimism.  

            "Draco!"  He sensed my urgency and the smile that was on his face slowly started to fade, and was replaced with concerned eyes and a grim expression.

"What?  What's the matter, Gin?"  

"Draco, I am playing you in a Quidditch match tomorrow!"  He relaxed and his grin returned once again.

"Oh, is that it?  Jeez, you scared me!!  I was afraid you were having second thoughts!"  I had to laugh at my own stupidity.  

"Okay, so it is not that serious but, what are we going to do?"

He looked at me a moment and said skeptically, "Well, I guess we have to act like we hate each other again.  No one in my house is going to say anything; they are too ashamed of me…  I hope."  I eyed him.  

"Besides", he added more cheerfully, "I really don't think any of the Slytherins are going to fraternize with the Gryffindors just because of me.  God!", he raised his hands up into the air, "All we need is for your brother to find out!"  

I smiled at him.  The plan was a little shaky, but I supposed it would have to do.  Draco was in spite of everything, was doing all he could and I couldn't love him more for it.  Suddenly I got this urge to pay him back for helping me. For being kind to the person he is suppose to hate so much.  For going against everything he was taught as a Slytherin.  And, endangering himself for the sake of love; the love I thought he was incapable of having.  A couple months ago I was wondering if he really did have a heart.  Now, I feel it every time I walk into the same room.

 I had an idea!  I could show him something that I am positive he will like.  I glanced at the huge, luxurious clock that hung over the fireplace.  It was only 9:30.  Great!  "Draco, I want to show you something.  Can you get your invisibility cloak?"  Three minutes later we slipped unnoticed out of the common room.  

Since the cloak was only made for one person, we were very close.  Though, by the way Draco was breathing on my neck and had his hand around my waist, I don't think he was bothered to say the least.  I lead him out of the massive castle and onto the grounds.  

"Ginny, where are we going?" Draco asked from behind me, whispering sweetly in my ear.  

"I'm not telling.  It's a surprise, you will just have to wait and see!" I said mysteriously.  He stopped asking me after a while, realizing that he wasn't going to pry any information out of me.  

After a little bit of walking we had reached the edge of the forbidden forest.  It was just a little after Christmas and there was still a small layer of white on the ground, surrounded by giant pine trees. Each a deep green color, standing tall and proud.   I led Draco onto a slightly indented path on the soft ground of the forest.  

After walking for about ten more minutes, the snow-white footprints, the only evidence that the castle truly existed past what seemed miles and miles of pines, I finally stopped walking and turned to face Draco.  He had the cloak in one hand and was swatting a poor moth that had flown into his face.  I shook my head.  "Draco, for heaven sakes it's just a moth!"  I said while giggling hysterically at the face he made.  I carefully cupped the unfortunate moth in my hands and let it go away from Draco, who was most likely going to kill it.  I stopped laughing when an unsympathetic smirk came onto his face when the moth flew into a shining spider web, woven between two branches.   I glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender and took the moth from the spider web and let it go a few feet away.  He looked at me as if to say, 'Are you happy now?'  I smiled.  "Close your eyes!  And keep them closed!"  He obeyed only after he gave me a strange look.  "Just do it!"  I ordered impatiently.  I took one of his cold hands and placed them in my warm one.  Then, I led him unknowingly off the path.  I guided him into what appeared to be a huge cave.  Only it wasn't a cave because it had all walls and no roof.  So, the moon's beams came in, lighting every hidden corner and crevasse.  It was very spacious and in the middle was a flat boulder, which I had sat on many times before.  "Okay, open them!" I said happily.  

"Oh, wow, Ginny!  It is so beautiful!" he whispered softly.  In the walls of the "cave" crystals stuck out of the wall, creating little rainbows on the dark surfaces of the rock.  

"Isn't it?  I found this one-day in my second year.  I came here a lot before I met Jillian.  It was my getaway, you know.  Where I could pretend I wasn't Ginny Weasley, that I hadn't opened the chamber of secrets.  I was a princess.  I had to wait here for my handsome prince to rescue me.  Then, we would fall in love and – and we would live h-happily ever after."  (A/N Isn't that sad?  When I wrote this I almost cried!)  I was crying. 

"Gin!  What's the matter?"

"It's just I am so happy.  Here I am, a princess.  And you are my handsome prince.  You rescued me from myself.  You saved me from Pansy and from thinking that all Slytherins are bad.  You saved me from hate.  I just hope that we live happily ever after."  

"Aww, Gin!  Of course we will.  I love you and no matter what happens I will always love you!"  He reached down and brushed a tear off my face.  Then, he slowly bent down and kissed my nose.  I laughed and brought my lips to his.  As soon as his lips brushed mine, I got the feeling that I only get when he kisses me.  I run my hands through his hair as he pressed his hand to my cheek.  After what seems like hours, I finally pulled away, only a little and say quietly, "It's getting late.  Maybe we should start heading back."  Draco looked at me and then took my hand.

"Whatever you say, luv."  I smiled at the nickname.  Warmness spread through me, all the way to my heart.  We walked all the way back to the common room, letting the silence talk for us.  I will be dreading the Quidditch game but I will know that he loves me.  I said good night to Draco and before I could walk into my room, he hugged me and planted a kiss on my fore head.  

"Ginny, thank you.  That was wonderful."  Then, he went into his room.  I fell asleep that night replaying his kisses over and over again in my mind.  He loves me!  A Slytherin loves a Gryffindor.  Draco loves me.  It was truly a dream come true.

* * * * * * * *

            I woke up groggily.  I was tired.  Then, it suddenly all came back and I remembered what had happened last night.  It was wonderful.  I finally had Ginny.  She was mine.  And to think, I almost let her go; let her get away.  I shook my head.  Had Potter had his head too far up his ass to see Ginny?  What a fool.  Well, I don't have to worry about that anymore.  Winning Ginny is like winning a thousand Quidditch matches and beating Harry again and again.  No, Ginny is truly priceless.  All I have to worry about is the Quidditch match.  I got up out of bed and got dressed.  I had to make just a few minor adjustments before the game. 

 I slowly walked into the Great Hall.  Ginny had not arrived yet but Crabbe and Goyle were already stuffing their faces.  I shook my head.  They never stopped.  Then, I saw Harry.  He was sitting by his self at the Gryffindor table.  He looked up and narrowed his eyes at me.  I looked around.  Other than Crabbe and Goyle no one was in the Hall.  Too fast for Potter to realize what was happening I had him by the collar up against the wall.  "Don't you dare touch Ginny again!  Got it?"  He looked at me wide eyed.  I shook him.  "I said got it?"  I said fiercely.  My voice was vicious.  My eyes were cold, dark, and unforgiving.  Harry shook his head and I dropped him to the floor.  I watched him slide to the cold, hard stone. 

As I was walking away I heard his faint voice say, "Why?  Why you?"  

I turned around.  I said clearly and truly, "Because I saw her when you didn't.  I walked and laughed with her when you wouldn't.  I saved her when you couldn't."  Then I turned hastily and marched over to the Slytherin table.  I didn't worry about him saying anything because he would be too shocked and embarrassed to even think about loosing _anything _to a Slytherin, let alone Ginny's heart.  

The Hall was crowding when I spotted Ginny.  She yawned and sat down beside me.  "Good morning, my sleeping beauty."  She smiled and grabbed my hand under the table.  "Good luck today, Ginny."  

"You too, Draco!"  I looked around the Slytherin table.  Everyone looked down at the table, as if some ancient writing started to come through.  They were all ashamed and I didn't care.  They could believe whatever they wanted.  It is time they started to think for themselves instead of having someone think for them.  Just because you are sorted into Slytherin doesn't mean that you have to be bad.  You be whatever it is that you are, and you are whatever you want to be.  I think that everyone needs to start thinking for themselves.  I felt someone's eyes on me.  I looked up from my breakfast to see Pansy glaring at me.  I smirked at her.  She was going to hate this!  Wonderful.  I _love _making her mad.  I said good- bye to Ginny.  The game was in half an hour so I had to make my way to the pitch and change into my Quidditch uniform.  

Soon, the stands were filled up and Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  The game had begun.  

* * * * * * * * *

            I kicked off the ground at the sound of Madam Hooch's shrill whistle.  The wind blew my hair around and I felt free again.  It was wonderful.  Just before I could really get serious, Harry came up in front of me.  I narrowed my eyes.  "Ginny, I just wanted to say…" 

            "Say what?!  That you're sorry?  Because your not, I can tell!  You always have to be the best don't you?  Get everything you want!  Well, you will never get me!"  I said outraged and rushed off into the other direction.  I flew high, up into the clouds.  Then, suddenly, I couldn't move.  My broom was being held.  I turned and saw an angry Pansy glaring at me.  

            "Well, well, well.  I warned you Weasley.  I told you to leave him alone, but you wouldn't listen.  Now, there is no one here to save you.  Let me tell you that you don't deserve Draco.  I do.  He is mine!  He loves me!"  I stared at her.  Then, I got angry as her words hit me square in the heart.  

            "You don't even know him!  He loves me!  He is in love with ME!"  She laughed cruelly.  

            "How very confused you are, little Weasel," she looked at the charm bracelet that Draco had given me,  "in fact, I don't think you need this anymore."  She yanked the bracelet off, tearing a link right in half.  Then, she threw it.  I didn't see it because she put her hand on my arm blocking my vision.  "Sorry Weasley, but it's either you or me… and I think it's you."  Then, she pushed me roughly and before I could register what she was doing, I was off my broom, falling to the hard, merciless ground.  I screamed.  Tears were in my eyes.  I am going to die.  I can't.  Just when I thought I would hit the rigid bottom, I landed in someone's arms.

* * * * * * * * * 

            The whistle blew and I saw Ginny race up toward the sky.  Pansy followed her.  This was going to be bad.  I followed Ginny, but then I saw her and Potter talking… more like yelling.  Then, she flew off and I saw pitiful Potter looking at her retreating back.  Then, quickly, his head flicked to the right.  I knew he saw the snitch.  He dived, and so did I.  But, instead of gold, I saw silver.  I immediately realized it was Ginny's bracelet.  I caught it in my hand.  I pulled out of the dive.  Potter could win, Ginny was in trouble.  Suddenly, I heard her scream.  I shoved the bracelet in my pocket and I dived, this time for Ginny.  

            She was falling at a rapid pace quicker than a Snitch.  I leaned my whole body forward.  I was gaining on her.  Then, like a miracle I was able to get under her.  She landed right in my arms.  Her face was pale with lines of tears.  She clung to me and she was shaking.  Her face was leaning against my chest.  "Oh, Draco.  I was so scared."

            "Shh, Ginny it's ok.  I got you!"  I rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down.  I gently landed on the ground with Ginny still in my arms.  Abruptly, Dumbledore appeared at my side.  He conjured up a stretcher for Ginny.  As the stretcher lifted up off the ground, I took Ginny's hand in mine.  I didn't care that the whole school was watching.  Ginny came first.  

I was walking silently next to Dumbledore as we made our way to the hospital wing.  I lifted the unmoving Ginny off the stretcher and onto the bed.  I took her hand in mine, gently rubbing her knuckles with my thumb.  She seemed to have passed out between the landing and the journey to the hospital wing.  

Dumbledore finally spoke, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy.  Once again you have shocked me.  You gave up winning to save Miss Weasley and I, as I am sure she too, am entirely grateful."  I kept staring at Ginny not taking my eyes off her.  

"I love her.  Nothing else matters."  Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his wise eyes.  

"Draco."  I turned around to face him.  "I want you to know that I have complete trust in you."  I knew this wasn't about Ginny anymore.  It was about the whole Death Eater situation.  I finally came to a conclusion.  I would not become a Death Eater.  Ginny was so much more important.  

"I will not let you down, Professor."  

"Good man."  He patted me on the back.  

"But, I will need your help in getting me away from my father."  

Dumbledore shook his head knowingly, "All in good time."  Just then, Madam Pomfrey came in.  "Alright I need to tend to Ginny.  Everybody out!"  She eyed me holding Ginny's hand and I swear, I thought I saw a smile.  "Well, you can come back later and stay as long as you like."  Then, she turned her back an unspoken dismissal and I exited with Dumbledore.  

"Now, I just need to ask you a few questions." I was sitting in Dumbledore's office.  It was very comfortable and had an easy atmosphere, nothing like my fathers at home.  The furniture here looked welcoming, but in my fathers office they looked cold and sinister.  I shivered at the thought.  Dumbledore interrupted my brain waves.  "Okay, do you know who pushed Ginny?"  I snorted.  Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  

"Of course.  It was Pansy Parkinson."  Then I launched into the whole story.  I told him everything that Pansy had said and did on Christmas Break, all the details crisp in my mind.  When I was finished Dumbledore nodded and said, very distractedly, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."  

"Anytime."  I shook his hand and left to go back to the Hospital Wing.  

           When I reached the door Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in site.  So, I went to Ginny's bed.  Her eyes ere still closed.  I brushed her hair out of hr face and kissed her forehead.  I might as well sleep here.  I won't get much sleep if I go back to the common room.  So, I sat in a chair across from Ginny's bed.  "Goodnight, Ginny.  Sleep well."

* * * * * * * * * 

            I woke up tiredly.  Then, yesterday's events came rushing back and I opened my eyes wide.  Where was I?  I looked to the right and saw Madam Promfrey's office.  I was in the hospital wing.  I sat back down on my bed and relaxed.  Then, I saw Draco sitting across from me.  He was all stretched out and the chair looked way too small for him.  His arms were crossed over his chest and his head was resting on one shoulder.  The whole scene was so comical that I burst out laughing.  This caused Draco to jump out of his sleep and fall flat on the floor.  "What, who… GINNY!"  My laughing didn't stop.  In fact it only worsened.

            "I…I am… (burst of laughter) sorry it's just (more laughter) you looked so… so (harder laughter) FUNNY!"  He looked at me, a sly glint in his eyes.  He stuck out his lower lip.  

            "Are you laughing at me?  Ohh," he put his hand to his forehead dramatically, "you have hurt my feelings!  I spend all night here in the hospital wing, worrying about you and all you do is laugh?  That's it Virginia, that's the last time I worry about you.  Here I am, worried sick, and I don't even get a thank you?  It's not my fault that the chair is too small.  All I was thinking about was you and if you thin…" 

            "You sound like Ron, you big baby." I interrupted.  He stopped immediately.  

            "Oh, come now Virginia, I was only joking."

            "Sure."

            "I was!"  He looked at me pleadingly.  I had to give in.

            "Oh all right!  I believe you!  Although… I have to admit, that was the spitting image of Ron."

            "Please, Ginny!  I will not be compared to him."  I looked at him.  He looked back at me determined. 

            "Fine.  Forget I even said a thing! But, you didn't even ask me how I was feeling!"  I pretended to wipe a tear away.  

            "Well, you didn't even give me a chance!  Remember, you started telling me how much I reminded you of Weas… forget it.  Lets start over."  He walked over to my bed and took my hand in his.  "Ginny," he said softly, "How are you feeing?"  His eyes were soft and concerned.

            "Much better!  And thank you for catching me." I said cheerfully.  I smiled at him and he smiled back.  All of his white teeth showed.  

            "I am glad.  That was quite a fall.  You are lucky you have me.  Potter didn't even take his eyes off the snitch!  Just kept on going like he didn't even care!"

            I looked him straight in the eyes, "And that is why I love you and not him."  I poked him in the chest.  "I am so lucky to have you."

            "No, Gin, I am lucky to have you."  And with that he kissed me.  

            Unknowingly to them, Madam Pomfrey had witness the whole scene and was smiling like a maniac.  A Weasley and a Malfoy.  Who would have thought?  

            I watched Draco reluctantly walk out of the hospital wing.  He said that he had to go to classes but he would rather stay here, due to the fact that that was what Madam Pomfrey told him.  But, before he left Draco told me that he would be back to visit me at lunch.  

            I sighed.  I am so happy that I am alive.  You never know how much life means until it is almost stolen from you, and you'll do anything to get it back. 

* * * * * * * * * 

            So what did ya'all think?  I know what you guys are thinking!  Another scene where Draco catches Ginny!  How unoriginal!  And I totally agree!  But, have you ever heard of a Ginny/Pansy fight up in the air on a broomstick?  Maybe you have, but I haven't and I thought that, that would be pretty cool.  A special thanks to my beta!  She's the best!  And I know she would love you forever if you read and reviewed one of her stories!

***IF U LIKED IT, JUST GIVE ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS IN THE REVIEW AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!! IF YOU ALREADY GAVE IT TO ME DON'T GIVE IT TO ME AGAIN... THANKS***

And, here are all you great people who reviewed!  You guys are the greatest!

I am sorry but since it took me a long time to get out the last chapter I wanted to get this one out ever fast so I won't be doing individual thanks, but here are all the wonderful people. 

Weasley Pride, elen, Azalai, Dragon Faerie, Kelsey McCartney, TheDarkMistress, merky, Faith McKay, A devilish Angel, Dragon Mage, Cait, Radcliffe, Gaberial's Angel, Tigerz, Angel, sarah, Moira-Angela Darling, Cactuskitty, Evil*Fairy, trisha, a reviewer with no name, dragonlover9, DrFoxyMoron, and last but not least, Riverchic1998! Yay! Ok thanks everybody!


	12. Anything For Love

I am sooooooooooo sorry to everyone that read this story and couldn't wait for me to update. I really let you guys down. I have just been so busy with my life right now that I could not find time to update this story. I am going to though and I am proud to say that I did. I am deeply sorry because I get disappointed too when the stories I really like never get updated. It has almost been a year! So to get this thing out even quicker, I am not having this beta read, so please excuse all the mistakes and don't kill me!! Now on with the story!!! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the J.K Rowling's characters. Only mine.  
  
Anything for Love  
  
I left the Hospital Wing the day before the dance. I was getting scared that Draco wasn't going to ask me. Yet, I have no idea why. We are already a couple, so why wouldn't he ask me to go to the Ball with him? I guess I am just a little nervous. Draco can be really strange and complex sometimes. I should just stop worrying.  
The day went on and the classes seemed to drag on and on. The day seemed to last way too long. Each hour seemed to be a year in which I aged and aged, my youth being sucked out of me. Finally I found myself sitting in my last class, the sweet sound of the bell filtering into my ears. I escaped into the hallway full of life. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of Draco asking me to the ball. Somehow I knew that he would ask me. It was just this feeling inside of me, kind of like an instinct, that just kept thumping out the words, 'He will ask you." All I could do was listen to the rhythm and hope. Oh, god, hope.  
I entered the Slytherin Common Room and started talking with Katie for a while. Draco was not there. A few minutes later though, I felt his presence behind me. He rested his hands on my shoulders and whispered gently into my ears, "Can I talk to you?"  
"Okay", I answered in a small voice. As I followed him out to the hallway, the constant thumping of my heart and my worries pounded together controlling my mind. It's a miracle that I made out still standing.  
"I wanted to ask you something." I stared up at him in interest. This could be it.  
"Yes, Draco, what is it?" Oh, this could very well be it.  
"I wanted to know if you could help me with some of my homework." I cast my eyes down to the floor.  
"Oh yeah, sure, Draco, sure", I said distractedly. I really thought he was going to ask me to the ball.  
"Great!" He kissed me on the cheek. "Look, I have to go, see you in a bit."  
"Yeah", I watched him leave, still not believing what I heard. If he didn't ask me now, he wasn't ever going to. Before he turned the corner though, he faced me. "Oh, and Ginny, you are going to the Ball with me, right?" He winked at me and smiled. "You didn't think that I wouldn't ask, did you?" "Oh, no, I knew---well, I'll go with you sure thing." I blushed a little I could feel it. Now all my worrying just felt completely ridiculous. He smiled one more time and turned the corner. I ran into the Common Room and straight to Katie. "Guess what?" She looked up from the book she was reading. "What?" "Draco is taking me to the Ball!! I am going with him!! Oh, could this day get any better?" "Well I was wondering when he would get around to doing. You guys are perfect for each other." She smiled at me. She was such a great friend. I don't think if could ever find any else like her, except for Jill of course. "Yeah, we are going to make everyone faint when we walk in together. I just hope that Ron doesn't throw a fit and make too big of a scene." "I doubt it. He never really showed any interest in who you dated before. And besides, as long as you are happy, what does it matter to him who the guy is. If he's any kind of brother, he'll notice that. All you have to worry about is Harry." I shook my head. He could be dangerous, I knew, but I didn't think that Harry would go bananas in front of everyone, including Dumbledore. Harry just had these time periods when he was so angry he could barely control himself. "If Harry tried anything, I would never speak to him again." Katie nodded. "Damn right!' We both laughed and my worries about everything faded. I could only enjoy this day for so long. In my room, we were getting ready for the ball. "So, who are you going with?" Katie looked up at me and I poked her, prodding for the unwilling information. She liked to very secretive sometimes. A little too secretive if you ask me. She needed to be a little bit more open. I knew she trusted me, but being in Slytherin, I don't think she is too used to sharing her feelings. "Okay, okay! I am going with...Dean!" "Oh .hot!" We both giggled. "When did this happen? Have I been too wrapped up in my own world to worry about my best gal pal? I am extremely sorry Katie." And I was. "It's alright, Gin, I understand what you were going through. I knew you would come back. So, we started dating as soon as Christmas break. Then a couple of days ago he asked me if I would go to the Ball with him. I said yes and here I am." "Okay, let me see your dress." I knew she had been dying to show it to me. I could see it in her eyes every time the word ball was used. She got up to go to her closet. She pulled out a beautiful, long, navy blue dress. It was sparkly and silky and the same time. It matched her crystal blue eyes wonderfully. She would look stunning. "Oh, Katie, it's beautiful!" "Isn't it? I have a necklace and bracelet to match!! And shoes, don't forget shoes!" I smiled. Wait. bracelet? I totally forgot about the charm bracelet that fell off on the day of the Quidditch match. What was Draco going to say when I wasn't wearing it? Oh, man. There's only one hour before he Ball! There's not time to look for it now. Too bad, it would have matched so nicely with my dress. I just have to tell him and hope he doesn't get too upset with me!  
  
I was getting ready for the Ball. I just couldn't stop thinking about how nice the evening was going to be. I knew she would love what I bought her. I can't believe that after all that has happened to us, we still love each other. If you told me at the beginning of the school year that I would be head over heals for a Weasley, I would have laughed in your face. I guess I really have Dumbledore to thank for this. Him and his wacky plan I have Ginny to thank too.  
You know I think that people are just so busy worrying about the giant cliff that lies ahead, that they don't see the small cracks that could just as easily destroy them. Ginny showed me this. She fixed my eyes so I saw all the details, not just the outlines. She fixed my heart so I could feel love instead of hate. She fixed me and I don't know how she did it. I don't know how she was able to melt my cold exterior. You know, I think after everyone denied her of truth, including myself, when she opened the Chamber of Secrets that she decided to never become one of those people. You know, the kind of people who believe in only what they see and not what they feel. I can't imagine what Ginny went through. She is such a strong human - being. When I look back on what I said and did to her when we were younger, I lose sleep over it, thinking that one day she'll decide that she doesn't want to be with me and I am not worth it after all. When I look into the mirror, I see someone who has a reason to live and be happy. I am no longer the person that I used to be. Well, it's time for the Ball. I am meeting Ginny at the bottom of the stairs. Sometimes I can't even believe that I was once so cold.  
  
I walked around the last corner before I set eyes on Ginny. I almost stopped dead in my tracks. She looked like a goddess. She was wearing a black dress. It had no straps. It was silky and went all the way to the floor. It hugged her in all the right places and showed off a person whose looks matched her personality, both beautiful. She had on black gloves that stood out beautifully on her pale skin and reached all the way to her elbows. Then, I looked up at her face. Her hair was in an elegant bun. She had a few blood red curls framing her face, like a picture. She had a small snake clip in her hair. I knew she wore it for me. She was wearing small heart earrings. She didn't wear too much make-up which I loved. I hate girls that glob on the make-up. Her pretty green eyes were framed with black. She had on a light lip gloss. She looked amazing. I walked up to her. She smiled nervously. "Ginny, you look beautiful."  
"Really?" I nodded. I saw her glance at her wrist and rub it apprehensively. She must have realized that she didn't have her charm bracelet anymore. At least, that's what she thought.  
  
He looked handsome as always. He wore black robes that were outlined in forest green. His hair was wild and gel-free, a look that would make any girl melt into a puddle on the floor. He looked so happy. I never knew someone like him could manage a smile like that. It showed all his white teeth. He told me I was beautiful! He searched my face with his mysterious eyes, a gleaming silver tonight. I had to tell him. "Draco I-" He put a finger to my lips.  
"Shh, wait. I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and took out a black velvet box. My breath caught in my throat. He opened the box and I let out a cry of happiness. In the box lay my charm bracelet. "I believe this belongs to you." He took it out of the box and put it gently around my gloved wrist. I was so happy. I looked up into his glinting eyes.  
"Oh, Draco, where did you find it?" He gave me a sly smile.  
"It just happened to. drop into my hands one day." I smiled and captured his lips with mine. He pulled away. "Wait, I have something else."  
"Draco, this is enough!"  
"No, no, I was just returning a lost item to its owner." He pulled out a white box this time. He slowly opened it, his long pale fingers perfect in every way.  
"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful!" It was a small silver heart. Inside was a diamond like stone. Or at least that's what it looked like. I then noticed that it was another charm. I turned it in my hand and on the back in small script was a D&G intertwined.  
"Now we can be together forever. And that stone, it's one of the crystals from the cave you took me to." I almost cried.  
"Draco Malfoy! You're going to make me screw up my make-up!" I pulled him into a fast kiss, but all my love was still in it. "Let's go, Draco, we are already ten minutes late!" He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs to a room I have never seen before.  
It seemed to be made out of complete marble. It was truly elegant. There were giant windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling. Each was hung with either red, green, blue, or yellow curtains. There seemed to be a hundred tables lined up with every kind of food imaginable. There was a giant dance floor, surrounded by at least a hundred more small round tables for couples to sit at.  
The light source for the room was a giant floating haze, like a setting sky, now and then emitting sparks of different colors. The whole room was just magnificent, with fairies flying around, bubbles floating gently around the students, and balloons of every shape imaginable. As soon as I stepped into the dwelling, only one foot in, I felt as if this would be a special night indeed.  
  
I am so relieved the Ginny liked what I bought her. It means a lot to me. This Ball was supposed to be good. Only fifth years and up would be attending. We walked down the stairs to a marble landing which lead into the lighted Ball room. I could hear the music playing loudly.  
We met Dumbledore at the entrance. He smiled and his eyes twinkled. I think he was very happy to see us together.  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, so nice to see you both. together." He smiled. We stood in a small line behind some fifth years. Everyone was to be announced upon entering the room, just like in the high class of the England society. I took her hand as we started to make our journey down the stairs. I heard Dumbledore's loud voice behind us say, "Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr. Draco Malfoy." It seemed like everyone just stopped what they were doing. All the eyes were on us, staring in wonder and amazement. Ginny stood frozen on the second step. I gave her hand a light squeeze. She looked up at me and smiled. She took a deep breath and we continued our journey. Just three more steps. I looked out at the crowd. Ron who was at the very front, looked like he could kill and elephant and his face was as red as lava. The steps seemed to take hours to descend. Finally, we hit the glorious white marble.  
I turned to Ginny, "Care to dance?"  
She smiled. "Nothing would please me more." We both laughed. The music had become slow. We made our way to the center of the dance floor. She put her arms tightly around my neck. I put my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Bubbles gently graced her face, making her giggle softly. She was the most stunning girl I have ever met in my life. Everyone was still staring at us. Then, Dean and Katie came onto the dance floor. Then, Jillian and Seamus also walked onto the floor. Soon, everyone was dancing and having a good time once again. Well, almost everyone.  
  
I smiled. Once again Jillian and Katie saved me. They are so wonderful. I never want this dance to end because I know if it does, I'll have to face my brother and everyone else he's convinced into pulling me down. I held tight to Draco, and he seemed to know what I was worried about. He bent down low in my ear and whispered, "Don't worry about Ron." His breath on my ear sent chills cascading down my back. He still managed to take complete control of me. I hate that, but at the same time I love it. The song ended and all my worries were confronted. There, right behind Draco, stood the Dream Team, here to rescue poor, helpless Ginny. Well, I already have my hero and it's not Harry, no he is standing right next to me, where he belongs.  
  
I broke apart from Draco, but I still held his hand in mine. Ron looked pretty calm for the situation we were in. "Ginny could you please explain this-this", he gestured wildly to Draco and myself.  
"Ron, I am in love with Draco." His eyes went wide.  
"Why Ginny? We," he pointed to Harry, Hermione, and himself,"have always shown you kindness. How could you turn so low? You betrayed me Ginny. I feel---"  
"I betrayed you? I betrayed you? Listen Ron, you and your friends have showed me kindness, but that's about it. How would you feel waking up every day knowing that your presence and ideas..and, and feelings will never be acknowledged, never know? Knowing I'd never fit in. Knowing the secrets were just out of my reach. Ron, how could you say that?! You betrayed me. Blood is thicker than water, but I guess for you, water was. I was always second to your friends. So, I got my own. I am just so tired of pretending that my whole life is yours. I am tired of sacrificing my life, my thoughts, my actions, for you, someone who doesn't even appreciate it because he is too wrapped up in his own little perfect world to notice me, to notice that my life isn't quite so perfect. Then, I was sent to Slytherin. I am so happy with Draco! Can't you see that? Can't you just allow me this one happiness? You always took away my happiness without even realizing it! Could you just please give me this one back? You are my brother and even though I don't like you that much right now, I love you. I know you can't take away the past, but can you just change the future? For the rest of my life if you do nothing else, this would make up for everything. But, you have to decide right now, this moment, because you just can't put me through any more waiting, hoping, wishing, no more of any of it." He was silent for a moment thinking over all I had said in such a small amount of time. It seemed that all of this was very new to him. It seemed that I just woke him up from what ever dream world he was in. It seemed he didn't know what to do first. So, I think he did the thing that would mean the most to me at the time. He reached out his hand to Draco, and shook it. I was mad at him, but I smiled anyway. This was a very good start. For the first time in a very long time, the hole in my soul seemed to seal, just for a moment, and I felt completely full. He was finally paying me the attention that I deserved. And I know I deserved it.  
  
"If you hurt her, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Then, he left to dance with Hermione, who looked quite startled, and looked like she didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Harry was still standing in from of me.  
"Congratulations," he barely got out. He seemed angry beyond belief. Worse than Ron. He turned to Draco and said, "This isn't over. It's only the beginning." Then he turned and disappeared into the crowd. I couldn't help but think, oh, it's over alright!  
I guess this night didn't go so bad, it could have been worse. I danced with Draco for the rest of the night with no interruptions. It was really a magical night. It seemed that everything was little brighter, a little more thrilling. Far from ordinary though. I don't think my life will be very ordinary again. As long, as I am with Draco, I guess it doesn't matter what my life will be like. When I looked up at the enchanted ceiling, I thought of how good it felt to tell Ron. I don't think I could have lived much longer with all that bottled up inside of me. But he is my brother and nothing could ever change that. I don't want him to change into someone else, I just want him to finally live up the brother I know he can be. The caring person I knew as a little girl is still in him, I know it. It's just a little.preoccupied. It's just going to take a little time.  
I know there will be many people tomorrow who will turn their backs on me and that's fine. As long as those closest to me stay close. Because I want to please everyone, and make everyone happy, but I have to make sure I am happy first. We all have regrets and I just don't want to regret not doing something for myself because others wouldn't like it. My life is only for me. Only I can control my own destiny, even if I can't control the world in which my destiny lives. Right now, and I am sure for the rest of my life, my destiny has Draco Malfoy written all over it.  
  
Well, that's it. That's the end of the story. I know I may have left a couple of things unfinished in it, but I just had to finish it this way. Depending on what all of you have to say about it, I might just write a short epilogue, into the future a couple of years. I do have to stress that it might be short, if you want me to get it up within a couple of days. All depends on you readers though. Now, I am ending this here because I am in the middle of writing a couple of new stories that haven't been posted yet. If you're interested in me emailing you when they happen to come out, just let me know. Thanks to everyone for making this a most memorable and fun first experience. All of you have helped me improve and continue my writing. It's been a fantastic journey I am sorry to leave. Cookies to everyone, Redbug.this is not the last you will see of me!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. A lot of what you guys said inspired me to get cracking on this and finish it once and for all, so not to leave my lovely readers in awful suspense. I appreciate everything! 


End file.
